Fotografías
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Serie de historias centradas en fotografías de la vida de la familia Charming y sus amigos. Cada capítulo se centrará en una fotografía y la historia que la precede (sacadas del capítulo 8 de mi anterior historia Bienvenidos al pasado).
1. Primer cumpleaños de Neal

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia de Érase una vez. Esta vez, escribiré pequeñas historias inspiradas en fotografías sobre momentos en la vida de la familia Charming a lo largo de los años. La idea no es nueva, la he sacado de mi anterior historia** ** _Bienvenidos al pasado_** **, concretamente del capítulo 8. Si no la habéis leído todavía, hacedlo, por favor. Bueno, ya os dejo que leáis tranquilos. ¡Disfrutad!**

1º cumpleaños de Neal

Tras la llegada de Mr. Hyde a la ciudad, todo el mundo estaba alerta. Cada día, se descubría que un personaje literario nuevo había llegado a Storybrooke y, por lo tanto, había que explicarle dónde estaba. Pero pasados unos meses, la gente fue acostumbrándose y el ambiente en la ciudad se relajó un poco.

Meses después, y estando todo el mundo mejor, Mary Margaret y David decidieron montar una gran fiesta en la Abuelita por el primer cumpleaños de su hijo Neal. Todos sus amigos más cercanos fueron y disfrutaron de la fiesta comiendo y bebiendo felizmente. A David y a Mary Margaret se les veía muy contentos. Por culpa del primer hechizo, nunca habían podido celebrar los cumpleaños de su primogénita como era debido, por lo tanto, querían hacerlo con su segundo hijo.

La música sonaba y todo el mundo reía. Emma y Killian estaban sentados en una mesa hablando alegremente con Regina, David sostenía a Neal en brazos mientras este se comía un trozo de pastel, Mary Margaret y Zelena hablaban en la barra sobre bebés, Henry estaba junto a Violet en la rocola riéndose, los enanitos y la abuelita reían de algo que Leroy había contado, y Marcus y el Dr. Hopper discutían sobre algún tema.

Pasado un rato, David y Mary Margaret se colocaron frente a sus familiares y amigos. David carraspeó y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

"Gracias" dijo, "mi mujer y yo queremos decir unas palabras". Killian resopló bajito, pero Emma le oyó y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

"Hoy hace un año que la vida nos volvió a sonreír con la llegada de nuestro hijo Neal" comenzó Mary Margaret, "aunque fue un día muy complicado" dijo mirando a Zelena, que se puso un poco roja. "Estuvimos a punto de perder otra vez a un hijo" dijo, "pero gracias a su hermana mayor, hoy podemos celebrar esta fiesta" dijo, levantando su copa hacia Emma, que sonrió a su madre mientras Killian le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. "Estoy muy feliz de que Neal esté en nuestras vidas y podamos disfrutar de él como no pudimos disfrutar de Emma" dijo, "pero estoy aún más feliz de que tú nos encontrases" dijo, "porque, si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaríamos hoy aquí" dijo. "Gracias, cariño" terminó, levantando la jarra de cerveza.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos vasos, gritaron "¡Por Emma!", y brindaron.

Emma se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a sus padres y a su hermano y los abrazó. Cuando se separaron, Henry llegó por detrás y dijo "juntaros que os hago una foto". Hicieron lo que les indicó y Henry sacó su cámara (una Canon que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños) e hizo la foto.

La fiesta continuó hasta casi las once de la noche, cuando Neal ya no podía aguantar más y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Emma. La gente poco a poco fue despidiéndose de ellos hasta que solo quedaron Emma, Killian y Henry, que esa noche le tocaba quedarse con su madre biológica. Henry saco la cámara de su funda y comenzó a enseñarles las fotos que había hecho a su madre y a su novio. Cuando llegaron a la foto que había hecho de ella con sus padres y su hermano, le dijo a Henry "cuando las saques en papel, ¿podrías darme esa?"

"Claro" contestó el chico alegremente.

Unas semanas después, Henry le dio a su madre la foto. Emma la cogió y la metió en un álbum de tapa de cuero marrón que había comprado días antes. Emma observó la foto durante un rato. Ella estaba entre sus padres abrazándolos y mirando a su madre sonriente mientras su padre sujetaba a Neal en brazos. Cerró el álbum con cuidado y pasó la mano por la palabra dorada que había en la tapa. _Fotografías_.

Metió el álbum con cuidado en el cajón de su mesita y lo cerró. _Este álbum recopilará los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

 **Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido? ¿Debería continuar o rendirme ya? Hacédmelo saber con comentarios, por favor. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	2. En el Jolly Roger

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

En el Jolly Roger

 _(Punto de vista de Henry)_

La tarde era cálida y húmeda. El viento provocaba que los ojos se humedeciesen. Las olas del mar mecían el barco de manera tranquila. El viento que respiraba era fresco y puro. Lo bueno de vivir en Storybrooke era que, aunque era un pueblo pequeño y apartado, el aire nunca estaba contaminado.

Apoyado en la barandilla del lado estribor, observaba el horizonte que, poco a poco, se oscurecía. Mientras, mi madre y Killian estaban en el timón, charlando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Me gusta ver a mi madre feliz, sobretodo después de lo que ha pasado y lo que ha sacrificado por estar con su amor verdadero. Por desgracia, a mi otra madre siempre la pasan cosas horribles. Perder a un amor es difícil, pero perder dos... Sé que con mi compañía y la de la familia se anima, pero no puedo evitar estar dolido por ella. Se merecía un final feliz con Robin, pero el mal y la magia siempre están por medio.

Días como este se disfrutan poco últimamente. Desde la llegada de Mr. Hyde a la ciudad, todo el mundo estaba alerta y, aunque las cosas estaban más relajadas, mis madres siempre tienen trabajo que hacer. Por eso, disfrutar de una salida con el barco de Killian es algo que relaja.

Se me ocurrió mirar hacia el timón después de un rato, y me di cuenta de que mi madre y Killian se habían movido hacia la proa del Jolly Roger y observaban el sol esconderse en el horizonte. Saqué mi cámara de la mochila y me acerqué sigilosamente a ellos por detrás. Killian agarraba a mi madre de la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Puse mi ojo en el visor de la cámara, enfoqué la imagen y saqué la foto. La foto salió muy bien. Como era a contraluz, mi madre y Killian eran una bonita silueta de color negro con un fondo anaranjado debido a la puesta de sol.

Cuando oscureció, Killian amarró el Jolly Roger en el puerto, desembarcamos y los tres nos subimos al coche de mi madre. Cuando llegué a casa de mi otra madre eran ya más de las diez, la saludé, me despedí de Emma y Killian y subí a mi cuarto. Saqué la cámara de la mochila, le quité la tarjeta de memoria, la enchufé al ordenador y guardé la foto en una carpeta.

Dos días después, llevé el _pendrive_ donde había guardado la foto al estudio de fotografía de Storybrooke (que había descubierto tan solo unos meses antes) y saqué en papel la foto. Se la llevé a mi madre al día siguiente a su casa y a ella la hizo mucha ilusión. La guardó en su nuevo álbum de fotos y me dijo sonriendo "hijo, deberías dedicarte a la fotografía".

"No mamá, yo soy escritor" la dije yo sonriendo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Comentarios, por favor.**


	3. Tras la derrota de Mr Hyde

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Tras la derrota de Mr. Hyde 

Un año. Un año desde que Mr. Hyde se había apoderado de la ciudad y se había echo con el poder chantajeando a Gold. Pero por fin, tras muchos esfuerzos por parte de los héroes, habían conseguido derrotar al villano.

La felicidad inundó Storybrooke durante días. Y también la confusión. Muchos de los personajes que Hyde había traído de la Tierra de las Historias no Contadas no sabían qué hacer después de que la persona que le había traído allí había desaparecido para siempre. Muchos querían quedarse. Habían hecho buenas amistades con los habitantes del pequeño pueblo. Pero otros muchos querían volver a sus casas, con sus familias. Gracias a la magia de Regina y Zelena, todos los que querían regresar lo consiguieron. Pero no sin antes celebrar la derrota de aquel malvado hombre con una fiesta en la Abuelita.

Prácticamente todo Storybrooke estaba allí. La familia Charming (incluyendo a Killian, Regina, Zelena y la pequeña Robin, que ya no era tan pequeña), los enanitos, Marcus y August, el Dr. Whale y el Dr. Hopper, Bella con su hijo recién nacido, Ruby y Dorothy, que había llegado de Oz para ayudar a los héroes y todavía no había cruzado mirado con Zelena, Lili y su madre, Maléfica, que habían ayudado a derrotar a Hyde, y muchos personajes de la literatura, como el capitán Nemo, Gulliver o Paul Bunyan (que era mucho más bajito debido a un hechizo de Regina y que no le quitaba el ojo a Lili ni un minuto).

Todo el mundo charlaba y reía. La gente volvía a ser feliz en Storybrooke, aunque quién sabía durante cuanto tiempo. Pasado un rato, David levantó su jarra de cerveza y gritó "¡Por los héroes y porque siempre gane el bien!", a lo que todo el mundo levantó sus respectivas copas y gritó "¡Por el bien!" y brindaron. Un momento antes, Henry había sacado su cámara y, cuando todo el mundo brindó con sus copas, él sacó un foto.

Se la enseñó a su madre, Emma, y esta le dijo "para el álbum". Henry contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Quizás los habitantes de Storybrooke recordasen mejor los malos momentos que los buenos, pero Henry se encargaría de que estos últimos no quedasen en el olvido. ¿Y qué mejor manera que con buenas fotografías?

 **¡Otro más! Se escriben rápido...**


	4. De pesca

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

De pesca 

Era un bonito día de primavera. El sol brillaba en el cielo y apenas corría el viento. Por eso, Emma, Killian y Henry decidieron ir al lago a pasar todo el día allí de picnic. Bueno, más bien había sido idea de Killian y de Henry para que Emma se relajase durante un rato.

Había estado muy estresada este último mes debido a los preparativos de su boda. Killian la había propuesto matrimonio tras la derrota de Mr. Hyde y querían casarse lo antes posible ("Porque nunca se sabe que puede pasar mañana" la había dicho Killian). Y claro, organizar una boda en menos de dos meses era complicado, aunque tuviese toda la ayuda de su madre. Se había emocionado mucho cuando se lo habían dicho, y había insistido en una gran boda, como las que se celebraban en los castillos del Bosque Encantado. Pero Emma la dejó muy claro que sólo querían una boda pequeña, con los familiares y amigos más cercanos, en el Jolly Roger, para el disgusto de su madre.

Cuando llegaron al lago, pusieron las mantas en la hierba al lado de un gran arce y sacaron la comida. Se acomodaron en el suelo, y cuando terminaron de comer, Killian y Henry sacaron sus cañas de pescar y se acercaron a la orilla del lago. Mientras, Emma se tumbó en las mantas y cerró los ojos. Oía las voces de su hijo y de su futuro marido hablando, las hojas de los árboles moverse suavemente por el viento y los pájaros cantando.

Un rato después, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Su hijo, que ya era más alto que ella y estaba a punto de alcanzar a Killian, tiraba de la caña, que se le escurría entre los dedos, mientras Killian se reía de él. Emma sonrió ante esta escena. Se incorporó en las mantas y cogió la cámara de fotos de su hijo. Se acercó al lado de donde su prometido y su hijo estaban, enfocó la imagen y sacó la foto, justo en el momento en el que Henry conseguía sacar el pez del lago.

Henry cogió al pez por una de sus branquias y, con una sonrisa burlona, se lo enseñó a Killian. Este soltó la caña y le dio una palmada en el hombro sonriendo. Henry, que no se iba a llevar el pez a casa porque ni Regina ni Emma le dejaban, volvió a tirarlo al lago.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, los tres recogieron el picnic y se fueron hacia casa de Regina, donde Henry dormiría esa noche. Antes de salir del coche, Henry le prometió a su madre que imprimiría la foto que había sacado y se la daría para guardarla en el álbum.

 **¡Hola! Otro capítulo más. Comentarios, por favor.**


	5. La gran boda

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

La gran boda

Emma nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. De echo, la única vez que había estado más nerviosa fue cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y encerrada en la cárcel.

Estaba en el piso de sus padres, preparándose con la ayuda de su madre, Regina y Ruby. Su madre la había comprado un precioso vestido de novia, muy parecido al que había llevado en el baile en Camelot, pero un poco más escotado. El peinado, que consistía en un moño bajo y una bonita diadema de flores, se lo había hecho Ruby, mientras que Regina se había encargado de las joyas.

David y Henry se habían encargado de Killian. En un principio le propusieron casarse vestido de traje, como era debido en aquel mundo, o como un príncipe, pero se negó. Quería casarse con sus mejores galas de pirata. A lo que no se pudo negar fue a un buen corte de pelo porque Henry y David le llevaron a rastras hasta la peluquería.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el Jolly Roger, donde sólo los amigos más íntimos asistieron. El Dr. Hopper fue el elegido para llevar a cabo la feliz unión. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con total normalidad. David fue quien entregó a su hija a Killian. Mary Margaret no paró de llorar en toda la ceremonia. A Regina también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, sobretodo pensando en que ella nunca podría tener una boda así con Robin. Menos mal que su hermana estaba allí para consolarla. Henry estuvo toda la ceremonia con Violet, a la que también se la escaparon algunas lágrimas, cogida del brazo, y se preguntó por qué las mujeres siempre lloraban en las bodas.

Tras la ceremonia, el banquete se hizo también en el Jolly Roger. La abuelita se esmeró al máximo al hacer la cena esa noche. "Un riquísimo asado para el día más importante de la Salvadora" dijo la abuelita sonriendo, dejando el enorme cordero en el centro de la mesa.

Todos los presentes disfrutaron de una rica cena y, tras esto, tocaba el baile. La música comenzó a sonar en la cubierta del Jolly Roger. Todo el mundo hizo un cículo, y Emma y Killian salieron al centro y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Cuando la canción terminó, se dieron un suave beso en los labios y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

Poco a poco, varias parejas comenzaron a salir a la 'pista' y a bailar. Cuando la canción terminó, David se acercó a su hija y la preguntó "¿Me concedes este baile, hija?"

"Por supuesto, papá" respondió ella sonriendo.

Padre e hija comenzaron a bailar al son de la música. Ambos hablaban y reían. Henry sacó su cámara de fotos, enfocó la imagen donde su abuelo y su madre bailaban y sacó una foto. Ambos mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. En los ojos de él se veía el orgullo que sentía por su hija, y en los de ella lo feliz que estaba en ese momento.

Como su madre y su actual padrastro se fueron al día siguiente de luna de miel con el Jolly Roger, Henry no pudo darle la foto a Emma hasta la semana siguiente. Cuando lo hizo, Emma miró la foto y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Esta foto sería siempre una de sus favoritas, lo sabía. Guardó la foto en el álbum y abrazó a su hijo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Comentarios, por favor.**


	6. Killian y Neal, piratas

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Killian y Neal, piratas

Dos semanas después de su luna de miel, Emma y Killian comunicaron a su familia que ella estaba embarazada. Todos se quedaron un poco asombrados al principio, teniendo en cuenta que hacía solo tres semanas que se habían casado. Para aclarar dudas, Emma les explicó que ya estaba embarazada cuando se casaron, pero que no querían decir nada hasta asegurarse de que había pasado el peligro.

Una noche después de la noticia, cuando Emma, Killian y Henry llegaron a casa de Mary Margaret y David para cenar, Killian dijo que traía una sorpresa para Neal. Cogió al pequeño en brazos y se lo subió al segundo piso. David miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido y esta levantó los hombros como respuesta hacia su padre antes de ir a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa.

Unos minutos después, cuando estaban colocando los últimos platos de comida en la mesa, Killian bajó por las escaleras con Neal, que estaba disfrazado de pirata. Cuando sus padres lo vieron tuvieron una reacción muy diferente cada uno. Mary Margaret en seguida fue corriendo hacia su hijo para decirle lo guapo que estaba, mientras que David se quedó quieto con la boca entreabierta y sin saber qué decir. Mientras, Henry y Emma se miraron y se rieron.

Henry sacó la cámara de fotos de su mochila y se acercó a Killian y a su tío. Enfocó y sacó la foto. Se la enseñó a Emma. Salía la cara de Killian sonriendo a Neal mientras este intentaba quitarse el parche del ojo sin mucho éxito.

David se acercó a su yerno y cogió a su hijo en brazos. "¿Pretendes convertir a mi hijo en un pirata, Jones?"

"Para nada" respondió Killian sonriendo.

"¿De dónde has sacado el disfraz?" le preguntó Mary Margaret mientras ella le hacía fotos a su hijo con su propia cámara.

"Lo compré en una tienda de disfraces de Boston" contestó Killian.

"Habrá que quitárselo para comer, ¿no?" sugirió David. Su mujer le dio una mirada severa, y David agachó la cabeza y sentó a su hijo en su trona.

Los seis se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente. Neal parecía estar muy contento con su nuevo disfraz y David parecía muy disgustado por ello. Cuando la cena terminó, Emma, Killian y Henry se despidieron de su familia. Al día siguiente, cuando coincidieron en el desayuno en la Abuelita, Neal todavía llevaba el disfraz y, según sus padres, no se lo había quitado ni para dormir.

 **¡Hola a todos/as! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulos, pero estaba de viaje y no tenía ordenador a mano. Bueno, aquí os dejo un poco de humor. Por favor, comentarios.**


	7. Ecografía I

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Ecografía I

Era su cuarto mes de embarazo, y Emma y Killian esperaban en la consulta del Dr. Whale para asistir a su primera ecografía. Emma le había explicado a su marido en qué consistía, y él se asustó al pensar que un aparato electrónico podría hacer daño a su bebé, aunque Emma le había explicado que no tenía nada que temer, que no era una prueba peligrosa.

La espera se hizo larga para los dos. A Killian porque nunca había estado en una, y a Emma porque la última vez que tuvo una tenía dieciocho años y estaba esposada a la cama.

Cuando el Dr. Whale les indicó que entrasen, ambos se miraron y vieron el miedo en los ojos del otro. Killian cogió de la mano a su mujer, ella se la apretó con cariño y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

Antes de la ecografía, el Dr. Whale hizo las típicas preguntas que se hacen a una embarazada. Que si ya tenía antojos, que si notaba cambios en el humor, que si se sentía mareada de vez en cuando, etc. Después, la indicó que se tumbase en la mesa de exploración y se levantase la camiseta. Emma hizo lo que le indicó y el Dr. Whale le aplicó el gel en la barriga y pasó la sonda por la zona.

Killian, que estaba impresionado con lo que estaba viendo, agarró la mano de su mujer mientras ella miraba la pantalla del ecógrafo. Minutos después, el Dr. Whale les señaló una figura en la pantalla. Killian y Emma miraron y distinguieron una cabeza y un pequeño cuerpo.

"Parece que vuestro bebé no presenta ninguna anomalía" dijo, observando la pantalla, "su ritmo cardíaco es correcto" continuó, "y, si queréis, os puedo decir ya el sexo" dijo, mirando a los padres.

Emma y Killian se miraron, y Killian dijo, "como tú quieras, amor".

"Prefiero que sea una sorpresa" dijo ella. Killian asintió, la sonrió y la besó la mano.

El Dr. Whale imprimió una imagen de la ecografía, se la entregó a Killian (que se quedó mirando la imagen durante una rato, sin creerse todavía que aquél pequeño ser pudiese ser su bebé), limpió el gel de la barriga de Emma y apagó el ecógrafo. Indicó a los futuros padres que la próxima cita sería dos meses después, pero que si notaba algo raro, que no dudase en ir a verle.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Killian le entregó la ecografía a su esposa, y ambos subieron a su habitación a guardarla en su álbum.

 **¡Otro más! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado, comentarios. Y si no, pues también.**


	8. Día de playa

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Día de playa

Había sido el mes más caluroso del año. Era raro, teniendo en cuenta que vivían en Maine, uno de los Estados donde casi nunca hacía calor. Pero aquel mes se hizo insoportable. Nadie podía dormir por las noches porque las sábanas se pegaban al cuerpo. La gente estaba de mal humor casi todo el día debido a las altas temperaturas. Lo único bueno de aquello era que la gente podía disfrutar de la playa como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

A Emma se le ocurrió que podrían pasar la mañana allí, y se la ocurrió invitar a su mejor amiga, Lili. Henry rápidamente se apuntó, pero Killian rechazó la oferta. Le encantaba el mar, pero solo para navegar con su barco, no para bañarse. Además, se sentía incómodo llevando aquellos ropajes a los que llamaban 'bañadores'. No le gustaba llevar tan poca ropa. Emma, que no quería discutir con él, cogió una bolsa y guardo lo necesario para ir a la playa. Ella y Henry se despidieron de Killian y se fueron a recoger a Lili.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, prácticamente todo Storybrooke estaba allí. Se acomodaron en un hueco vacío, pusieron la sombrilla y las toallas y Henry rápidamente fue hacia el mar. Emma se sentó en su toalla y Lili a su lado en la suya.

"Ya se te va notando" dijo Lili, señalando la barriga de Emma.

"Si" dijo Emma, acariciándose la protuberancia.

"¿Sabéis ya qué va a ser?" preguntó Lili.

"Hemos decidido esperar hasta que nazca" contestó Emma mirando a su amiga, "queremos que sea una sorpresa".

Lili asintió con una sonrisa. Estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que Emma propuso ir a darse un baño. Justo cuando entraron en el mar, Henry salía se él. Mientras su madre y Lili se bañaban, él se sentó en su toalla al sol a observarlas. Pasado un rato, se le ocurrió sacar la cámara de fotos. Se acercó un poco a la orilla del mar, enfocó la imagen hacia su madre y su amiga, y sacó la foto. Era una foto de medio cuerpo donde su madre y su amiga salían riéndose mientras las olas del mar las movían de arriba abajo.

Cuando llegaron a casa a primera hora de la tarde, se encontraron a Killian sentado en el sillón leyendo un periódico. Bueno, más bien estaba usándolo como abanico. Emma y Henry lo saludaron y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a cambiarse. Henry encendió su ordenador portátil, sacó la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara, la enchufó en el ordenador, y guardó la foto de su madre y Lili en una carpeta. Al día siguiente, llevó la foto en un pendrive al estudio de fotografía y la sacó en papel. Se la dio a su madre y ella la guardó en su álbum.

Poco a poco, aquél álbum se iba llenando más y más, y de aquí a algunos años, sería bonito ver aquella fotos llenas de buenos recuerdos.

 **¡Otro! Comentarios, por favor.**


	9. Cumpleaños de Emma

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Cumpleaños de Emma

Treinta y dos años llevaba en este mundo. Los primeros dieciocho habían sido los peores. Entre la orfandad, las casas de acogida, los conflictos con la policía, etc., se habían convertido en sus peores recuerdos. Luego conoció a Neal y pensó que las cosas podrían cambiar para ella, aunque los delitos los siguiese cometiendo. Luego Neal la traicionó, fue a la cárcel, tuvo un bebé, salió de prisión y, diez años después, su hijo Henry volvió a su vida y la cambió para siempre.

Ahora estaba en el piso de sus padres, con su familia, celebrando su cumpleaños. Todos a los que más quería estaban presentes. Sus padres y su hermano, su hijo, Regina y Zelena con Robin y su apuesto marido.

¿Lo único malo de la fiesta? Que apenas podía moverse debido a su enorme barriga, a sus tobillos hinchados y al dolor de espalda. Cuando estuvo embarazada de Henry, fue todo diferente. Pero con este bebé casi no podía hacer nada. Eso era lo que más la estresaba. Y más estrés tenía cuando su padre, su marido y su hijo estaban encima de ella cada dos por tres.

Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sentada en una silla y esperar a que la gente se acercase a hablar con ella. Su padre y Killian hablaban alegremente en la cocina mientras se tomaban una cerveza. _Dios, como añoro un poco de alcohol,_ pensó Emma. Su hermano y la pequeña Robin jugaban al lado del sillón, mientras Regina y Zelena charlaban sobre algo. Henry estaba entretenido chateando por el móvil, probablemente con Violet. La única que parecía hacerla un poco de caso era su madre, que la estaba contando la cantidad de cambios de humor que tuvo mientras estaba embarazada de ella.

Cuando llegó el momento de soplar las velas, todo el mundo comenzó a cantar el Cumpleaños Feliz. Cuando terminaron, Emma se levantó como pudo de la silla, se inclinó hacia la tarta y sopló. Henry sacó la cámara de su mochila y sacó una foto de ella abrazando a Killian mientras sus padres, Regina y Zelena aplaudían y sonreían detrás de ellos. Otra fotografía más para su álbum de recuerdos.

 **¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Disfrutadlo, y si os gusta, comentarios.**


	10. El nacimiento de Liam

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

El nacimiento de Liam

El día que nació Henry había sido uno de los más tristes que Emma había vivido nunca. Tener un hijo y tener que darlo en adopción es lo más duro que cualquier madre puede hacer. Pero sabía que ella no podría darle todo lo que se merecía, y cuando decidió no quedárselo, creía que era lo mejor para Henry.

Pero aquí estaba ella, sujetando en brazos a su segundo hijo, el primero que tendría con Killian (porque ya habían hablado y querían más hijos). Era muy pequeño y dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre mientras su padre, sentado en el borde de la cama, lo observaba con ojos orgullosos. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había abierto los ojos y eran más azules que los de su padre, aunque el Dr. Whale le había dicho que probablemente se le oscureciesen a lo largo de los meses, pero probablemente los tuviese azules. Su pelo era igual de negro que el de Killian. Había nacido apenas hacía una hora, y su familia no había llegado todavía al hospital. Ella sabía que era porque querían darla un poco de tiempo con su hijo.

Después de darle de comer, Emma puso a su bebé en brazos de su padre, que con mucho cuidado se lo colocó en su brazo manco y lo acunó hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido. Mientras, ella y Killian discutieron sobre su nombre. Ya tenían algunas ideas, pero no se habían decido. Emma tenía muy claro que nombre quería poner a su hijo, pero quería saber que nombres quería ponerle Killian. Tras un buen rato discutiendo, Emma propuso su idea.

"Creo que deberíamos llamarle Liam" dijo Emma, mirando cómo su marido mecía a su hijo.

Killian paró de acunar a su hijo y miró a su mujer, "¿Liam?" preguntó.

Emma asintió sonriendo como respuesta. "Creo que es un nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo" dijo.

Killian asintió y volvió a mirar a su hijo, que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, con sus puños cerrados y su boquita entreabierta.

A primera hora de la tarde, sus padres y su hermano llegaron al hospital. Mary Margaret no pudo parar de llorar cuando cogió a su nieto por primera vez, mientras David daba consejos a Killian sobre paternidad. Es de lo único de lo que hablaron durante los dos últimos meses, a parte de fútbol, que resultó ser un deporte que le gustaba a Killian.

Regina llegó con Henry media hora más tarde. Regina estuvo hablando con Emma sobre lo duro que fue criar a Henry ella sola, pero que había sido lo mejor que había hecho, y que la deseaba lo mejor en la crianza de su nuevo hijo. Cuando su madre le pasó a Liam, Henry ya había sacado la cámara y había hecho una foto. Liam se despertó al rato, y su madre se lo entregó a Henry. Cogió a su hermanito en brazos y su abuelo, que había cogido la cámara de su nieto, sacó una foto de sus nietos. Emma no podía parar de llorar ante esa escena, y Killian se sentó a su lado en la cama y la pasó la mano por los hombros mientras sonreía.

Henry estuvo durante un buen rato con su hermano en brazos, hasta que su abuela, que era la persona más emocionada en la sala, reclamó a su nieto de nuevo. Henry le pasó al bebé con cuidado, Mary Margaret lo cogió y David, que llevaba en brazos a Neal para que pudiese ver a su sobrinito mejor, se puso al lado de su mujer. Henry cogió la cámara y sacó una foto de sus abuelos y su tío con su hermanito.

Una hora después, cuando Liam mostraba síntomas de tener hambre, Regina y Henry se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a casa. Mary Margaret y David hicieron lo mismo, cogieron a Neal, que apenas se había despegado de la cuna de su sobrinito, se despidieron de su hija y su yerno y también se fueron. No sin antes preguntarles cuál era el nombre de su nieto, que Emma y Killian se negaron a contestar diciendo que se lo dirían a todo el pueblo dentro de unos días en la Abuelita, siguiendo la tradición del Bosque Encantado.

Dos días después, casi todo el pueblo estaba reunido en la Abuelita, celebrando el nacimiento del hijo de la Salvadora. Cuando llegó el momento de anunciar el nombre del bebé, Emma, que estaba sentada en una mesa hablando con Ruby y su madre, se levantó y se colocó al lado de su marido. Todo el mundo escuchó atentamente.

"Bueno, pues ha llegado el momento de anunciar el nombre de nuestro hijo" comenzó Killian un poco nervioso.

Emma, que se dio cuenta, tomó el relevo "después de darle muchas vueltas, mi marido y yo hemos escogido el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo" dijo. "Es un nombre que perteneció a una persona muy importante para nosotros, sobretodo para Killian, una persona por la cuál estamos hoy aquí" continuó, mirando a su marido, que la sonrió, "pueblo de Storybrooke, Killian y yo tenemos el placer de presentaros a Liam" dijo, mirando a su bebé, que dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Cuando Emma terminó, todo el mundo aplaudía y levantaba sus copas gritando "¡Por Liam!"

Killian besó a su mujer en los labios, y ella le pasó a su hijo. Killian, con cuidado, se lo colocó en su brazo manco y le dio un suave beso en su oscura cabeza. Henry se acercó a su padrastro con su cámara y le hizo un foto de él mirando tiernamente a su bebé. Luego se acercó a su madre y la dijo "es un nombre perfecto". Ella le sonrió y le abrazó por los hombros.

Después de un rato, Emma y Killian, que aún llevaba a Liam en brazos, se acercaron a Regina, que estaba en una esquina bebiendo whisky y con la mirada perdida. Emma sabía que estaba pensando en Robin, aunque no mencionó nada. Cuando Regina se percató de su presencia, dejó el vaso en la barra y, sonriendo amablemente, les preguntó "¿qué ocurre?"

"Regina, Killian y yo queríamos preguntarte una cosa" dijo Emma, mirando a su marido. "Lo que vamos a preguntarte no tiene nada que ver con ninguna tradición del Bosque Encantado, es algo totalmente de este mundo" continuó Emma. Regina la dio una mirada confusa, no sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

"Verás" dijo Killian, tomando el relevo de su esposa, "queríamos pedirte que seas la madrina de Liam" dijo, mirando a Regina. Ella, asombrada, levantó las cejas mirando primero al pirata y después a Emma.

"¿Queréis que sea la madrina de vuestro hijo?" preguntó Regina, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Emma y de Killian. "Pero, ¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Porque, si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaríamos aquí hoy" respondió Emma, "además, estoy convencida de que os llevaréis muy bien dentro de unos años" dijo sonriendo a Regina.

Regina la devolvió la sonrisa y Killian, con mucho cuidado, puso a Liam en sus brazos. Regina sonrió al pequeño bebé que acababa de despertarse y la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Henry, que había escuchado parte de la conversación entre sus madres, se acercó a su madre y sacó una foto.

Cuando Henry llegó a casa, guardó las fotos del hospital y la Abuelita en su ordenador. Cuando las estaba viendo, las que más le gustaron fueron la suya con su hermanito y la de su madre Regina con Liam, y se aseguraría de sacar dos copias de cada una, una para el álbum de su madre y otra para él y para su otra madre. Este había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 **Un poco de ternura para pasar la tarde. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado, por favor, comentarios. ¡Gracias!**


	11. La primera navidad de Liam

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

La primera Navidad de Liam

La Navidad nunca había sido una de las fiestas favoritas de Emma. No hasta que encontró a sus padres, a su hijo y a su amor verdadero, con el que había formado una familia. Las luces de colores iluminaban las calles de Storybrooke y las casas de los habitantes. Las casas estaban decoradas con adornos para la ocasión. Muchos de los habitantes que nunca la habían celebrado antes porque habían llegado nuevos de otros mundos, estaban impresionados por todo lo que hacían en aquél mundo.

Ese año, la cena de Nochebuena la celebrarían en casa de Emma y Killian. Las primeras en llegar fueron Regina y Zelena con Robin. Robin, que dentro de unos meses cumpliría cuatro años, apenas se separó de la cuna de Liam. Cuando Emma y Killian estaban a punto de terminar de preparar la cena, Mary Margaret, David y Neal llegaron. David les explicó que habían tardado más porque Neal se había negado a salir de la ducha. Killian y Henry no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquella historia, ganándose una mirada de enojo de Emma.

Los diez se sentaron a cenar. Un delicioso pavo con puré de patatas y un mix de verduras, acompañado de un delicioso vino tinto. Disfrutaron de la cena con los villancicos tradicionales sonando de fondo. Compartieron risas, historias y cariño los unos de los otros. Liam, que había estado durmiendo desde que lo acostaron a las cinco de la tarde, se despertó porque tenía hambre. Emma lo cogió de la cuna, se lo entregó a Regina y Killian la entregó el biberón. Liam se tomó su cena tranquilamente. Henry subió corriendo a su habitación, cogió la cámara y le sacó una foto a su hermanito.

Tras tomarse el biberón, Mary Margaret cogió a su nieto y comenzó a acunarlo para que se volviese a dormir. Después de cenar, todos, menos Henry, Neal y Robin, se tomaron la última copa y siguieron riendo y contando historias. Cuando Neal y Robin se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra del salón mientras jugaban, sus respectivas madres decidieron que era la hora de irse. Zelena cogió a Robin en brazos y David hizo lo mismo con su hijo. Se despidieron de Emma, Killian y Henry y se fueron a casa.

Cuando la casa se quedó vacía, Henry ayudó a su madre y a su padrastro a recoger los platos de la mesa. Cuando terminaron, cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir. Emma y Killian se acurrucaron en su cama bajo el edredón y se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro. Quizá nunca haya sido mi fiesta favorita, pensó Emma antes de quedarse dormida, pero no puedo decir que no me guste disfrutarla con la gente a la que amo.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	12. Llantos de madrugada

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Llantos de madrugada

El silencio inundaba la casa. Lo único que se oía era el suave viento soplando en el exterior y el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles del jardín. Emma dormía de costado mirando hacia su marido y Killian mirando hacia arriba con la boca entreabierta. Henry dormía en su habitación boca abajo, con su pierna derecha fuera de la cama y sus brazos debajo de la almohada. La temperatura en la casa era agradable y el silencio acogedor. Todo era pacífico hasta…

¡Buaaaaaa!, se oyó un grito por toda la casa. Killian se incorporó rápidamente del susto y miró el reloj de la mesilla de Emma. Las 3:56 de la mañana. Se pasó su mano derecha por la cara para despejarse. El llanto de Liam seguía sonando. Emma se intentó incorporar con los ojos aún cerrados. Killian la puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo y dijo, "voy yo".

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo de dos meses. Abrió por completo la puerta entreabierta y entró. Liam estaba tumbado en la cuna, con los ojos y los puños apretados con fuerza, la boca sin dientes abierta y gritando desconsoladamente. Killian, al ver aquella escena, no pudo evitar sonreír a su hijo. Levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana por el llanto de su hijo no era lo que más le gustaba del mundo, pero no podía quejarse. En el fondo, esta era la vida que siempre había querido.

Antes de cogerle para consolarle, se dirigió a la habitación de Henry. Sigilosamente, entró y le dijo al muchacho susurrando "te cojo la cámara un momento", a lo que él contesto "Mmm" medio dormido. Killian cogió la cámara del escritorio de Henry y volvió a la habitación de Liam, que seguía llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

Killian enfocó la cámara hacia su hijo, tal y como Henry le había enseñado, y sacó la foto de su hijo llorando. Apagó la cámara, la dejó en el cambiador y cogió a su hijo en brazos con cuidado. Se sentó con él en la mecedora y se lo puso en el pecho. Comenzó a mecerse despacio, y poco a poco, Liam se volvió a quedar dormido.

Sobre las 6:30, Emma se despertó y se dio cuenta de que su marido no estaba a su lado. Se levantó, se puso su bata y se dirigió a la habitación de Liam. Allí se encontró a Killian en la mecedora con Liam en su pecho, ambos durmiendo. Se acercó a ellos y sonrió ante aquella escena. Se dio cuenta de que la cámara de Henry estaba en el cambiador, la cogió e hizo una foto de aquella escena. Con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, agitó el hombro de Killian, que se despertó rápidamente. Emma le sonrió, cogió a su hijo y lo volvió a meter en la cuna. Killian se levantó de la mecedora frotándose el cuello con la mano y bostezando.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó a su mujer.

"Las 6:30" respondió ella cogiéndole de la mano y sacándolo fuera de la habitación. "Voy a dejar la cámara en la habitación de Henry" dijo, "ve a la habitación e intenta dormir un rato más" le dijo a su marido mientras este se frotaba los ojos con los dedos y asentía.

Killian entró en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y al rato, Emma hizo lo mismo. Se acurrucó en su pecho y le dijo "he visto la foto que has hecho".

Killian la miró y sonrió, "¿y te ha gustado?" preguntó.

"Me ha encantado" respondió ella, "esa y la que he hecho yo van a ir directas al álbum" dijo, dándole un beso a su marido antes de que ambos volviesen a dormirse.

 **¿Lo habéis disfrutado?**


	13. Cuentos de hadas

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

 **¡** **Disfrutadla!**

Cuentos de hadas

Era un echo que a Henry le encantase leer. Los cómics de superhéroes siempre le habían gustado, pero desde que Mary Margaret le había regalado el libro de cuentos, se había aficionado más aun a la lectura. Le encantaba ese libro. Todo lo que sabía de su familia lo había aprendido gracias a esas páginas. Y como ahora había una nueva incorporación en la familia, tenía que mostrarle a su hermanito todo lo que habían pasado sus abuelos y sus padres hasta llegar a donde están ahora, al igual que había hecho con Neal cuando nació.

Un día, después del colegio, llegó a casa de su madre y se encontró a Killian dando de merendar a Liam en la trona. Liam cada día estaba más grande, y ahora que tenía ya cinco meses, se notaba que captaba mejor las cosas. Cuando Henry entró en casa y cerró la puerta, Liam rápidamente se puso a dar botes en la trona, haciendo que toda la papilla que había en la cuchara que Killian sujetaba se esparciera por toda su cara.

"Hola muchacho" dijo Killian mientras le limpiaba la papilla a su hijo, "¿qué tal el colegio?" preguntó.

"Muy bien" respondió Henry dejando la mochila en una de las mesillas de la cocina.

"Me alegro" dijo Killian con una sonrisa, a la vez que cogía otra cucharada de papilla.

Cuando Liam terminó de merendar, Henry lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación. Killian, mientras, se quedó en la cocina limpiando el desastre que su hijo había provocado, otra vez.

Henry entró en su habitación con su hermano en brazos y lo dejó sentado en su cama. Se puso un chándal para estar más cómodo y le dijo a su hermanito "Liam, voy a leerte un cuento". Cogió el libro, se sentó en la cama y colocó a su hermano en su regazo. Abrió el libro, y el primer cuento que aparecía era el de sus abuelos.

"Este libro cuenta toda la historia de nuestra familia" le explicó a Liam, que miraba el dibujo de la boda de sus abuelos, "y te lo voy a leer para que empieces a descubrir cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí" dijo. Liam comenzó a dar botes en el regazo de su hermano mayor y a dar palmas.

"Érase una vez…" comenzó Henry.

* * *

Emma llegó a casa y se la encontró más silenciosa de lo habitual. Esto era raro teniendo en cuenta que, desde que había nacido Liam, siempre había alguien haciendo ruido. Si no eran Liam y Killian, eran Henry y Liam, y si no, los tres.

Se dirigió al segundo piso y se encontró a Killian en su habitación, tumbado en su cama y leyendo un libro. Lo saludó con un beso y se quitó las botas.

"¿Dónde están Henry y Liam?" preguntó, dejando las botas en el armario.

"En la habitación de Henry" respondió Killian sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Emma se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón que llevaba y se puso algo más cómodo. Sigilosamente, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, que estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, y escuchó a través de la puerta "y así es cómo Zelena destruyó a su amor verdadero para salvar el amor que sentía por su hermana", decía Henry.

Emma se asomó a través del hueco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y vio a su pequeño escuchando atentamente a Henry mientras miraba el libro de cuentos. Cada vez que Henry hablaba, Liam le miraba y balbuceaba. Emma notó cómo un cuerpo se acercaba a sus espaldas y la cogía de la cadera.

"Llevan así por lo menos dos horas" dijo Killian susurrando, "Liam está fascinado".

"A Henry siempre se le ha dado bien contar historias" dijo Emma sonriendo a su marido.

"Creo que tiene la cámara en su mochila, que está en la cocina" dijo Killian mirando a su esposa.

Emma sonrió y bajó a la cocina. Abrió la mochila de su hijo y cogió la cámara. Volvió a subir al segundo piso y, con mucho cuidado, abrió un poco más la puerta de la habitación de Henry. Metió la cabeza con cuidado, enfocó la imagen, y sacó la foto. Sus hijos estaban mirando atentamente el libro de cuentos. Emma se la enseñó a Killian, que sonrió con cariño. Ambos estuvieron durante un rato más escuchando a Henry contarle los cuentos a su hijo, y cuando terminó el cuento de Pinocho, oyeron "ya podéis entrar".

Emma y Killian se miraron y sonrieron. Entraron en la habitación de Henry, y en cuanto Liam vio a su madre, levantó los brazos y comenzó a botar en la cama. Emma cogió a su bebé, le dio un beso en la mejilla y su padre le preguntó pasándole la mano por su pelo negro "¿te han gustado los cuentos, marinero?"

Liam, como respuesta, dio palmas y sonrió, enseñando sus incisivos inferiores.

"Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien" dijo Henry, dejando el libro en una estantería. "Por cierto, quiero una copia de la foto que habéis hecho para tenerla en un marco" dijo, señalando a su madre.

"Como quieras, cariño" dijo su madre sonriéndole. "Ahora, voy a duchar a Liam" dijo saliendo de la habitación con su hijo en brazos, "mientras, vosotros dos id haciendo la cena".

"Como desees, amor" dijo Killian dándole una palmada suave a su hijastro en el hombro. Henry sonrió a Killian y juntos bajaron a la cocina.


	14. Los primeros pasos de Liam

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Los primeros pasos de Liam

Hacía tiempo que Liam se agarraba a los muebles y se ponía de pie, pero no se había atrevido todavía a andar e ir de un lado a otro.

Una tarde calurosa de julio, Emma y Killian estaban tirados en el sillón del salón mientras Liam jugaba con sus juguetes en el suelo y Henry jugaba al ordenador en su habitación. Era la hora justo de después de comer, y tanto a Emma como a Killian les estaba entrando el sueño. Killian ya había cerrado los ojos y estaba a punto de comenzar a roncar cuando su mujer le dio un manotazo en el brazo. Killian se levantó con un movimiento brusco y ya iba a protestar cuando Emma le señaló el lugar donde su hijo jugaba.

Liam se había puesto de pie sin ayuda de ningún mueble y parecía que estaba decidido a dar sus primeros pasos. Emma y Killian se incorporaron en el sillón y Emma le dijo a su hijo "venga cariño, ven hacia mami".

Killian, instintivamente, subió a la habitación de Henry corriendo y le dijo "¡bájate la cámara!" El chico, confundido, cogió la cámara y siguió a su padrastro. Cuando llegaron al salón, Liam seguía en el mismo sitio, y Emma estaba sentada en el suelo, un poco más cerca de él. "Quizás así tenga más confianza" les dijo a su marido y a su hijo mientras se acercaban.

Henry preparó la cámara, pero parecía que Liam no se movía. Estuvieron por lo menos quince minutos observándole, pero nada. Killian y Henry se sentaron en el sillón, pero Emma seguía sentada en el suelo, cerca de su hijo. Cuando Henry hizo amán de levantarse, Liam dio un paso adelante, y Henry volvió a sentarse corriendo, preparando su cámara.

"Muy bien hijo, otro paso más" dijo Emma, extendiendo los brazos hacia su hijo.

"Muy bien campeón" dijo Killian sonriendo.

Liam dio un paso más, acercándose poco a poco a su madre. Henry enfocó la cámara y sacó una foto de su hermano sonriendo con los brazos hacia delante, dirigiéndose a su madre, y su pierna izquierda levantada. Cuando llegó a los brazos de Emma, esta lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y luego le dio un beso. Liam no podía parar de reírse. Killian se sentó al lado de su mujer y esta le pasó a Liam.

"Muy bien hecho mi piratilla" dijo Killian, dándole un beso a su hijo el la cabeza.

Liam sonrió a su padre y comenzó a dar palmadas. Durante el resto de la tarde, Liam caminó de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando se caía de culo, pero sin ayuda de nadie se levantaba y volvía a las andadas.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a casa de Mary Margaret y David diciendo que tenían una sorpresa. En cuanto Killian dejó a su hijo en el suelo, este comenzó a caminar por todo el piso, dejando a sus abuelos boquiabiertos.

"Pero si solo tiene ocho meses" dijo Mary Margaret observando a su nieto, que se había apoyado en las piernas de su abuelo para sujetarse. "Neal no aprendió a andar hasta pasado el año".

Emma levantó los hombros y dijo "el Dr. Whale nos dijo que la edad a la que los bebés dan los primeros pasos depende del propio ritmo de crecimiento de cada uno".

"También nos dijo que esto permitía que Liam fuese más independiente a la hora de moverse y que no hacía falta estar encima de él cada dos por tres" añadió Killian mirando a su mujer, que asintió con una sonrisa.

"Eso está fenomenal" dijo David cogiendo a Liam en brazos mientras este reía, "nuestro pequeño bebé se hace cada día más grande, ¿a que sí?" dijo. Liam contestó con una sonrisa y unas palmadas con su manitas.

Aunque a Emma no le gustase admitirlo, no quería que su bebé creciese tan rápido. Quería disfrutar de él como no había disfrutado de Henry, y pensar que su bebé ya era capaz de andar y eso le hacía un poco más independiente, la asustaba. Aunque sonase egoísta, no quería que su pequeño bebé creciese. Como si Killian la hubiese leído el pensamiento, la pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la sonrió. Emma le cogió la mano derecha y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esa tarde, merendaron en casa de Mary Margaret y David mientras Liam no paraba de dar vueltas y su tío Neal le perseguía a modo de juego. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Emma se despidió de sus padres y su hermano y se fueron a casa. Cuando acostaron a Liam en su cuna, Emma se quedó un rato observándolo, hasta que Killian llegó por detrás "no te preocupes amor, vas a tener mucho tiempo de disfrutar de él" la dijo besándola en el cuello.

Emma se dio la vuelta para mirar a su marido, "lo sé" dijo, "pero se hará mayor en algún momento, y eso es lo que más miedo me da" continuó, "vivimos en un pueblo que está en peligro cada dos por tres" dijo.

"Amor, llevamos bastante tiempo sin que nos acechen malvados" dijo Killian con una media sonrisa, de esas con las que Emma se derretía.

"Si, pero siempre vivimos con el temor de que pueda llegar alguno y volvamos a correr peligro" le dijo Emma, "y ahora lo último que me importa es la ciudad" dijo, "mi familia es lo primero", hizo una pausa para mirar a su bebé y luego continuó, "cuando yo falte, mi legado pasará a estar en manos de mis hijos, y no lo quiero" dijo.

"Amor, queda mucho para que tú faltes" dijo Killian, más serio que antes, "además, yo mismo me ocuparé de protegerte a ti y a nuestros hijos" dijo, asegurándose de incluir a Henry.

Emma lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que hacían que se enamorase cada día más de él y que su hijo había heredado, y le dio un beso profundo. "Lo sé" dijo, "mi héroe" añadió con una sonrisa.

Killian la devolvió el beso, profundizando aún más. Emma lo cogió del brazo y salieron de la habitación de Liam. Killian dejó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo medio abierta y Emma lo condujo hacia su habitación, de la que no salieron hasta que Liam empezó a quejarse a través del monitor, indicando a sus padres que tenía hambre.

 **Comentarios, por favor.**


	15. En el Jolly Roger (II parte)

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

En el Jolly Roger (II parte)

El día había amanecido claro, sin nubes en el cielo y el viento suave. La familia Jones se había levantado temprano para dar una vuelta en el Jolly Roger. Emma preparaba la comida en una cesta mientras Killian terminaba de vestir a Liam. Le había puesto una camiseta blanca de manga larga con cuello panadero y un mono vaquero con unas playeras azul marino. Henry preparaba su mochila en su habitación porque después de la salida en el barco iría a casa de Regina.

A las 9:00 en punto, llegaron al Jolly Roger, que estaba amarrado en el puerto y era el barco que más imponía sobre el resto. Emma cogió a Liam en brazos, y los cuatro se dirigieron al Jolly Roger. Henry fue el primero en subirse, luego Killian ayudó a su mujer a subir, y por último subió él. Cuando estuvieron en la cubierta, Emma bajó a Liam de sus brazos. Era la primera vez que el pequeño subía a bordo del barco de su padre, y estaba muy emocionado. Pero no tanto como Killian, que en cuanto vio a su hijo dar torpes pasos por la cubierta, no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo.

Mientras Henry y Killian desamarraban el barco del puerto y lo sacaban a altamar, Emma perseguía a Liam por toda la cubierta y evitaba que se acercase tanto a babor como a estribor. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del puerto, Killian echó el ancla. Estuvieron jugando a las cartas hasta que Liam comenzó a quejarse, síntoma de que tenía hambre. Emma abrió su bolsa y sacó un potito de arroz con pollo. Henry le puso el babero a su hermanito y Emma comenzó a darle de comer mientras Killian preparaba la comida para ellos tres. Cuando Liam terminó de comer, su madre lo acunó hasta que se quedó dormido, y con mucho cuidado, lo colocó en una 'cuna' que su padre le había hecho con almohadas.

Después de que los tres terminasen de comer (una deliciosa ensalada de pasta), Emma decidió acostarse al lado de su hijo, mientras su marido y su hijo jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, su hijo Liam la miraba con ojos cansados. Le sonrió y le dijo "hola cariño, ¿qué tal la siesta?", a lo que Liam respondió con una sonrisa y un balbuceo. Emma se incorporó y miró su reloj. Las 16:38. Habían dormido una larga siesta. Cogió a su hijo, lo tumbó en su regazo y comenzó a jugar a las palmas con él. Killian llegó por detrás y la dio un beso en la coronilla.

"¿Qué tal habéis dormido?" preguntó sentándose al lado de su mujer y cogiéndole la mano a su hijo para darle un beso.

"Muy bien" respondió ella sonriendo a Liam, que le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, "la necesitaba" dijo, mirando a su marido y dándole un beso. "¿Dónde está Henry?" preguntó, mirando detrás suya, donde estaba el timón, sin rastro de Henry.

"En el baño" respondió Killian tumbándose en la manta. Liam, en cuanto vio lo que hacía su padre, se lanzó a él con los brazos extendidos. Emma sentó a su hijo en la tripa de su padre y este le agarró las manos con su mano derecha para que no se cayese hacia atrás cada vez que se reía. Emma contemplaba a su hijo y a su marido con mucho cariño.

Henry llegó un rato después y le propuso a su madre ir a ver el horizonte. Emma se levantó y acompañó a su hijo hasta una barandilla. Ambos estuvieron hablando durante un rato sobre el instituto, Regina, Violet (conversación que no le gustó demasiado a Henry), etc. Al rato, Killian llegó con Liam en brazos y se colocaron a su lado. Le llevaba en su brazo manco y con el derecho le señalaba el horizonte y le explicaba que algún día viajaría con él más allá de donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Liam miraba hacia donde su padre señalaba atentamente, y Emma se preguntaba si estaría entendiendo alguna de las palabras que Killian le decidía. Aunque sabía que con lo inteligente que era Liam, captaba todo lo que su padre le decía.

Henry, con su cámara, apuntó hacia Killian y su hermano, y sacó la foto en el mismo momento en el que Killian señalaba en el horizonte mientras miraba a Liam, que observaba el horizonte con el ceño un poco fruncido, como si estuviese pensando. Le enseño la foto a su madre y ambos se miraron sonriendo, pensando lo mismo. Para el álbum.

Sobre las seis de la tarde, Killian levantó el ancla y llevó el Jolly Roger de vuelta al puerto de Storybrooke. Cuando llegaron, era casi y media. Todos desembarcaron y se dirigieron al coche amarillo de Emma. Henry sentó a su hermano en su silla y los cuatro se dirigieron a la mansión de Regina. Cuando llegaron, Emma acompañó a su hijo a la puerta.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien marinero?" le preguntó Killian a su hijo cuando Emma y Henry bajaron del coche, girándose en su asiento para mirar a su hijo. Liam respondió dando palmas y sonriendo. "Volveremos a repetirlo" dijo, "y cuando seas un poco más mayor, te enseñaré a manejarlo, como hice con Henry" le dijo sonriendo.

Emma volvió al cabo de un rato al coche y condujo hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, bañaron a Liam, le dieron su cena (un puré de verduras) y lo metieron en la cama. Cuando Killian bajó al salón después de haberse duchado, se encontró a Emma en el sillón preparada para poner una película, _La caza del Octubre Rojo._

 **¿Os ha gustado?**


	16. El primer cumpleaños de Liam

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

El primer cumpleaños de Liam

17 de noviembre de 2018. Ese había sido el día más feliz en las vidas de Emma y de Killian, la llegada de su hijo al mundo. Un año después, Emma y Killian habían preparado una pequeña fiesta donde estaría toda su familia y Bella con su hijo, Benjamin. Emma sabía que Gold no asistiría por su fría relación con Killian, aunque eso no iba a impedir que sus hijos se relacionasen.

La fiesta empezó a las cinco de la tarde. Los primeros en llegar fueron David y Mary Margaret con Neal. David llevaba una gran bolsa en la mano y Emma puso distinguir al menos cuatro regalos.

"Papá, ya te dije que no más de dos regalos" dijo Emma cerrando la puerta.

"A tu madre la hacía mucha ilusión comprarlos" dijo, levantando los hombros mientras su mujer le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, "además, es su primer cumpleaños y somos sus abuelos" dijo, "déjanos mimarle un poco" dijo medio suplicando.

Killian bajó las escaleras con Liam en brazos, que llevaba un jersey a rallas negras y blancas y unos vaqueros con unas zapatillas negras. En cuanto Liam vio a su abuela, se echó a sus brazos. Mary Margaret lo cogió, le dio un beso en el moflete y dijo "¡Felicidades!".

Neal también dijo "felicidades" y cogió un regalo de la bolsa que llevaba su padre en la mano y se lo entregó a su sobrino. Liam, en cuanto vio el papel de regalo colorido, se lanzó a él. Los adultos comenzaron a reír ante la situación y Emma le dijo a su hermano "se los daremos cuando estemos todos aquí, ¿vale?", a lo que su hermano respondió asintiendo y devolviéndole el regalo a su padre para que lo volviese a meter en la bolsa.

Mary Margaret y David se sentaron en el salón con Killian mientras Emma preparaba el café y Liam y Neal jugaban en el salón. Unos quince minutos después, Regina y Zelena llegaron con Robin. Se sentaron en el salón con el resto y Robin se unió a los chicos a jugar. Un rato después, llegó Bella con Benji (así es como le llamaban). Benjamin era igual que su madre. Tenía el pelo castaño y liso, los ojos claros y era igual de generoso que ella. Apenas había rastro de Gold en él. Recordaba un poco a Baelfire que, a pesar de ser hijo de Rumple, era todo lo contrario a él. Los últimos en llegar fueron Henry y Violet, excusándose diciendo que se habían entretenido en el parque, a lo que Emma y Regina levantaron una ceja y se miraron entre ellas.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, David fue el primero en hablar. "Si me disculpáis, voy a llevarme a Liam un momento" dijo, cogiendo a su nieto y un regalo que había dentro de la bolsa que habían traído. Subió las escaleras y se oyó cómo cerraba una puerta, que Emma supuso que era la de la habitación de Liam. El resto de los presentes se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose qué tenía entre manos el Príncipe Encantador.

Después de un rato, se oyeron pasos bajando por las escaleras, y David apareció con su nieto en brazos, este último disfrazado de príncipe azul. En cuanto el resto vio a Liam, que parecía que le gustaba el disfraz que le había regalado su abuelo, comenzaron a reírse. Bueno, todos menos Killian, que dijo "¿pero qué?"

David le colocó el gorro de príncipe mejor a su nieto. Emma cogió a su hijo y le dijo "estás guapísimo", y después de una pausa añadió en un tono más bajo "mi pequeño príncipe".

Killian se levantó hacia su suegro y le dijo "esto es jugar sucio, príncipe".

"No" le contradijo David, "esto se llama venganza, pirata" dijo. Tanto Emma como su madre rodaron los ojos. A veces ambas pensaban que estaban casadas con dos bebés gigantes. La merienda siguió durante toda la tarde. Los adultos charlaban entre ellos mientras los niños jugaban. Henry y Violet estaban sentados en una esquina, charlando entre ellos, y de vez en cuando haciendo manitas, algo que a Regina la disgustaba muchísimo.

Cuando llegó la hora de los regalos, sentaron a Liam en el sillón marrón. En ese momento, Henry aprovechó para sacarle una foto con su disfraz. Emma se sentó al lado de su hijo para ayudarle a abrir los regalos. El primero que abrió fue el de Henry y Violet. Le regalaron un libro y un mono de peluche. Henry le prometió que leería con él el libro. Los siguientes fueron Bella y Benji, que le regaló un pijama de Mickey Mouse y un conjunto de ropa (una camisa blanca, unos pantalones chinos azul marino y unos zapatos náuticos azules con una parte de cuero marrón). Zelena, Robin y Regina le regalaron también un cárdigan gris con un ancla negra en el lado derecho y una caja de madera para introducir las figuras geométricas en su hueco correspondiente. Además, Regina le regaló un juguete musical, muy colorido y con muchos sonidos. Sus abuelos y su tío le regalaron un xilófono infantil, un tren de madera con bloques de construcción y un abrigo de plumas color naranja, además del disfraz, que David confesó que había sido idea suya, provocando una mirada asesina en Killian.

Después de los regalos llegó la tarta. Chocolate con glaseado de vainilla, hecha especialmente por la abuelita. Killian cortó con destreza trece trozos de tarta, el último más pequeño porque no era recomendable que Liam comiese mucho azúcar. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y comieron su tarta, acompañada de un café. Liam, que era la primera vez que comía tarta, parecía que la estaba disfrutando más que nadie. Y, como era de esperar, acabó manchado de chocolate hasta las orejas. Killian lo cogió de su trona y se lo llevó a su habitación. Allí lo cambió y le puso su pijama nuevo de Mickey Mouse.

Cuando bajó de nuevo, toda la familia estaba en el salón, charlando alegremente. Regina cogió a Liam y se sentó con él en una silla. Allí, mientras todos conversaban, Regina comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su ahijado. Henry, que pareció ser el único que se dio cuenta de aquello, sacó su cámara con sigilo y le sacó una foto a su madre y a su hermano. Salían Regina y Liam riéndose mientras ella le pasaba las manos por sus costados. Sacaría dos copias de aquella foto, una para Regina y otra para el álbum de Emma. Sabía que las haría mucha ilusión.

Cuando llegó la noche, cada uno fue despidiéndose poco a poco. Bella y Benji fueron los primeros en irse, después Mary Margaret con sus chicos, y por último Regina y Zelena con sus respectivos hijos. Henry convenció a su madre de dejar a Violet en su casa antes, en vez de que ella se tuviera que ir andando, a lo que Regina accedió con una sonrisa falsa.

Después de despedir a todos, Emma metió a Liam en la cama y bajó a ayudar a su marido a recoger el salón y guardar todos los juguetes nuevos de su hijo en su cajón de juguetes. Antes de meterse en la cama, Emma y Killian disfrutaron de otro delicioso trozo de tarta. Había sido un gran día.

 **¿La habéis disfrutado? Espero que si.**


	17. Acción de Gracias

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Acción de gracias

"Emma, vamos a llegar tarde" gritó Killian desde el piso de abajo, "y ya sabes que Regina se pone nerviosa si llegamos tarde" concluyó, pasándose la mano derecha por la cara.

"Un segundo" dijo Emma desde su habitación, colocándose el pendiente izquierdo. Rápidamente, cogió el bolso de la cómoda y bajó las escaleras, donde su marido la esperaba con Liam en brazos. Los tres salieron de la casa y se subieron en el Volkswagen escarabajo amarillo de Emma. Menos de diez minutos después, llegaron a la mansión de Regina.

Llamaron a la puerta y Henry fue quien les abrió. Saludó a su madre y a su padrastro y este último le pasó a Liam, que se puso muy contento de ver a su hermano mayor. Entraron en el salón, donde Zelena les saludó y les ofreció una copa, que ambos aceptaron con una sonrisa, y donde David y Mary Margaret también estaban bebiendo una copa de vino. Neal y Robin jugaban a las muñecas, y en cuanto Liam los vio, Henry lo dejó en el suelo y el pequeño fue 'corriendo' donde su tío y su amiga jugaban. Regina fue a saludarlos unos minutos más tarde. Llevaba un delantal color amarillo puesto encima de un vestido de tubo azul marino.

Los adultos estuvieron charlando durante un rato, hasta que Henry, que había ido a ayudar a su madre con la cena, anunció que podían pasar al comedor. Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor, donde un enorme pavo asado estaba puesto en el centro de la mesa, rodeado de varias verduras en boles, puré de patatas, una empanada de carne, pan, varias salsas, etc.

"Guau Regina, todo tiene buenísima pinta" dijo Mary Margaret sentándose al lado de su hijo.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Regina con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el delantal.

Regina presidía la mesa. Su hermana se sentó a su izquierda con Robin a su lado. Henry a su derecha con su otra madre a su lado, Liam en una trona y Killian a su lado. David era la otra persona que presidía la mesa, con su hijo a su derecha y Mary Margaret a su lado. La cena comenzó con la empanada de carne que había hecho Zelena y un vino tinto delicioso. Las risas comenzaron y las historias de aventuras en el Bosque Encantado también. El pavo fue cortado por David, y Killian no pudo evitar hacer algún chiste con que tuviese cuidado porque si no se podía quedar manco como él. Disfrutaron el pavo contando anécdotas e historias, cada uno de lo que había vivido.

Cuando terminaron, Regina sacó un Brandy para servírselo a los adultos mientras los niños iban al salón a seguir jugando. Charlaron durante horas. Sobre las once, Liam llegó frotándose los ojos hacia su madre. Emma lo cogió y su madre se ofreció a dormirlo ella. Emma, que sabía que la hacía mucha ilusión, la dejó. Mary Margaret se colocó a su nieto como si fuera a darle el pecho y comenzó a acunarlo. Al rato, Liam estaba profundamente dormido. Henry, que había estado observando a su abuela, se disculpó un momento, subió a su habitación y bajó con la cámara de fotos. Enfocó la imagen de su abuela con su nieto y sacó la foto. Le prometió a su abuela que sacaría doble copia, para su madre y para ella.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, los adultos dejaron de escuchar ruidos en el salón. David se asomó y vio a su hijo y a Robin durmiendo en la alfombra. Esta fue la señal para indicarle que debían irse ya. David cogió a su hijo en brazos, Mary Margaret puso a Liam en brazos de Emma, y los seis se despidieron de Regina, Zelena y Henry.

Emma y Killian llegaron a su casa casi a y media. Con cuidado de no despertarle, Emma le puso el pijama de Mickey Mouse a Liam y le metió en su cuna. Cuando entró en su habitación Killian estaba quitándose la camisa como podía.

"Menos mal que llego a tiempo" dijo Emma, cerrando la puerta tras ella. La camisa no fue lo único que ayudó a quitarle esa noche. Ni él a ella tampoco…


	18. Liam y Benji

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Liam y Benjamin

Se acercaba la Navidad y en Storybrooke se notaba. Las luces de colores decoraban cada establecimiento y casa del pueblo. Las calles estaban nevadas, aunque no tanto como otros años, y quedarse en casa era siempre la mejor opción. Aunque no para Liam. Le encantaba salir a la calle, aunque no se pudiese caminar por ella.

Una semana antes de navidad, Emma le había pedido a su marido que llevase a Liam al parque. Ella trabajaba y Henry todavía tenía instituto, por lo tanto estarían ellos dos solos en casa, y aunque sabía que Killian podía entretener a su hijo perfectamente, quería que saliera un poco al parque y se relacionase con otros niños y niñas. Killian aceptó sin discutir.

Sobre las once de la mañana, preparó a Liam para salir al parque poniéndole su abrigo de plumas naranja. Lo cogió en brazos y se dirigieron hacia el centro del pueblo. Cuando llegaron, se encontraros a algunos habitantes allí. Gente paseando a sus perros, gente mayor en bancos hablando entre ellos, gente corriendo, etc. Killian y Liam se dirigieron a la zona infantil, donde los coloridos columpios resaltaban sobre el resto del parque. Allí, Killian ayudó a su hijo a montar en un columpio y lo empujó suavemente, provocando una gran risa en Liam cada vez que lo empujaba. Después de un rato, Killian dejó a Liam que jugara con la arena, sin dejar de mirarlo. Si Liam se la comía, Emma lo mataría.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Killian creía que iba a morirse tanto de frío como de aburrimiento, notó que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Bella sonriendo.

"Hola" saludó Killian con una sonrisa. Miró hacia donde Liam jugaba y vio a Benji sentado a su lado.

"Hola" le devolvió el saludo Bella. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó "¿con el frío que hace y estas aquí?"

Killian levantó los hombros y respondió "lo que hace uno por los hijos, ¿verdad?" provocando una sonrisa en Bella, que asintió con la cabeza. "Necesitaba sacar a Liam de casa" dijo, "se estaba agobiando un poco allí metido todo el día".

Bella asintió de nuevo mirando hacia los chicos, "lo mismo que Benji".

"Y, ¿qué tal va todo con Gold?" preguntó Killian mirando a Bella. Había rumores por el pueblo que decían que ella y el cocodrilo tenían problemas (otra vez) y que probablemente Bella ya no le diese más oportunidades.

"Bueno" dijo sin mirarle, "podrían ir mejor, la verdad". Ella sabía que podía decirle a Killian todo lo que la pasaba con Rumple sin necesidad de preocuparse de que él fuese contándolo por el pueblo porque se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Aunque esto no le hiciese mucha gracia a su esposo.

"¿Puedo ser sincero?" preguntó Killian mirándola. Bella le miró y asintió. "Creo que si él realmente te quisiese, cambiaría" dijo. "Sé que una vez dije que te quería, y no lo retiro, pero una persona es capaz de cambiar cuando ama a otra" continuó, "y si no lo crees, mira a Regina. Cambió por Henry y luego por Robin" dijo, "o yo. Cambié por Emma y, sinceramente, no me arrepiento de ser un héroe ahora".

Bella quitó la mirada de Killian en cuanto notó que una lágrima se le escapaba. "Se que él es bueno y que puede cambiar" dijo con la voz entrecortada, "pero sus ansias de poder son más fuertes que él".

Killian, que se sentía mal por ella, dijo "Bella, si en algún momento tienes problemas con él y necesitas consuelo o ayuda, no dudes en contar con Emma y conmigo".

Bella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Killian cambió de tema de conversación preguntándola qué tal iba Benji en la guardería y si recomendaba que inscribiesen a Liam para el año que viene. Bella le contó la cantidad de progresos que había hecho Benji con respecto a la lectura y lo bien que sabía contar ya del uno al veinte. Killian escuchó atentamente a su amiga sin dejar de vigilar a su hijo. Al cabo de un rato, Bella le preguntó a Killian, "¿te importa si les hago una foto ahora que están entretenidos?", a lo que Killian respondió con una sonrisa "por supuesto que no". Bella sacó una pequeña cámara digital compacta, apuntó hacia los chicos y sacó una foto. Liam y Benji estaban concentrados haciendo lo parecían ser castillos de arena y nieve. Bella le prometió a Killian que le pasaría una copia.

A la hora de comer, Benji se dirigió a su madre para decirla que tenía hambre y que quería irse ya a casa. Killian aprovechó aquello para decirle a su hijo que ya era hora de dirigirse a la Abuelita a comer, donde habían quedado con Emma y sus padres. Los cuatro se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos. Cuando Killian y Liam llegaron a la cafetería, Emma, David y Mary Margaret les esperaban sentados en una mesa. En cuanto Liam vio a su madre, gritó "¡Mamá!" y se lanzó a sus brazos. Los cinco pidieron su comida y Killian les contó lo bien que se lo había pasado Liam en el parque con Benji, sin incluir lo que Bella y él habían hablado.

 **¿Os ha gustado?**


	19. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

 **Nota del autor:** se que las últimas historias que he subido, incluyendo esta, no son muy apropiadas para las fechas en las que estamos, pero como las historias tienen un orden cronológico, no me queda otra. Bueno, ¡disfrutad!

¡Feliz Navidad!

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_ sonaba en la radio mientras Emma, Killian y Liam se dirigían al apartamento de David y Mary Margaret para la cena de Nochebuena. Llegaron a casa y se sorprendieron de ser los primeros en llegar. Desde que Liam había nacido, siempre solían ser los últimos en llegar a todas partes. Se quitaron los abrigos y los colgaron en el perchero. En cuando Killian bajó a Liam de sus brazos, este salió dando trotes hacia su tío. David les ofreció una cerveza a cada uno, que aceptaron con gusto. Se sentaron en la mesa a charlar tranquilamente hasta que llegaron Regina, Henry, Zelena y Robin.

La familia al completo se sentó a cenar mientras los villancicos navideños sonaban por todo el apartamento. Se reunían muy a menudo en la Abuelita para desayunar, comer o cenar, pero las mejores comidas las disfrutaban los diez juntos en casa de alguno de ellos. Y no tenían por qué celebrar nada para reunirse. El simple echo de estar juntos como familia ya era suficiente. Después de la cena, llegó el postre. Mary Margaret se había negado a prepararlo, por eso había comprado un bote de helado de chocolate. Lo sirvió en diez platos y se lo comieron con gusto. A pesar del frío que hacía en la calle, en casa de los Charming hacía un calor espantoso, y un poco de helado no venía nada mal. Todos se comieron el helado. Bueno, todos menos Liam, que más bien se lo restregó por toda la cara. Todos comenzaron a reír ante la situación. Aunque a la que menos gracia le hizo fue a Emma, porque luego era ella quien tenía que lavarle la ropa. Henry aprovechó la graciosa situación para sacarle una foto a su hermano pequeño.

Después de la cena, Emma, Killian y Regina se sentaron en los sillones tomándose una última copa, mientras David y Zelena ayudaban a Mary Margaret a recoger y Henry enseñaba a los niños un nuevo juego que se había descargado en el móvil. Casi a medianoche, Liam se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madrina, y Emma y Killian aprovecharon aquella oportunidad para irse de allí. Fueron a recoger sus abrigos antes de coger a Liam, coincidiendo debajo del muérdago que David había colgado en el techo. Como todo el mundo estaba hablando, perecía que nadie se había dado cuenta. Killian señaló el techo a su mujer, que le miró como diciendo "pillín". Killian cogió las caderas de Emma y la acercó a él. Ambos compartieron un romántico beso, que duró hasta que un suave _click_ les despegó del otro. Miraron hacia donde había sonado aquél ruido y vieron a Henry con la cámara.

"No os preocupéis, os daré la foto cuando la saque en papel" dijo, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose donde esta el resto de su familia. Killian y Emma bajaron la cabeza por la vergüenza. Estaban acostumbrados a que Henry les viese besarse, pero aun parecían dos adolescentes cada vez que les pillaban.

Se pusieron los abrigos y luego se lo pusieron a Liam, con cuidado de no despertarle. Se despidieron de la familia y se fueron a su casa. Allí, después de acostar a Liam, volvieron a coincidir debajo del muérdago que Killian había colocado estratégicamente encima de la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Eso es trampa" dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio.

"Lo sé" dijo Killian, cogiendo a su mujer al estilo novia y llevándola a la cama, cerrando la puerta con un pie.


	20. Cena fallida

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Cena fallida

Emma y Killian llegaron al apartamento de los Charming a primera hora de la tarde con Liam y Henry porque les habían pedido amablemente que se quedasen al cuidado de Neal mientras ellos resolvían un asunto con Regina. A Emma al principio la sorprendió que Regina no buscase ayuda también en ella, pero prefirió no preguntar y tener una tarde libre con su familia.

Henry y Neal jugaban a los videojuegos infantiles de Neal mientras Liam observaba asombrado a su hermano y su tío. Killian y Emma se sentaron en la mesa a tomar café y hablar tranquilamente, algo que solo podían hacer cuando Liam estaba dormido, y ahora que tenía casi catorce meses, dormía menos y daba más guerra, era casi imposible.

Después de jugar a los videojuegos, comenzaron a construir 'edificios' con bloques de madera, algo que parecía divertir más a Liam. Construyeron, con mucha ayuda de Henry, una réplica, si se le puede llamar así, de la torre del reloj de la biblioteca, que luego Neal se encargó personalmente de destrozarla con una imitación bastante buena de Godzilla, que causó risa en Henry y Emma y confusión en Killian. "Tranquilo, esta noche la vemos" le dijo Killian dándole una palmada en el hombro a su padrastro.

Cuando dieron las ocho en el reloj de la cocina, Neal le dijo a su hermana que a esa hora su madre comenzaba a hacer la cena. Emma hizo un amán de levantarse del sillón cuando su marido la puso su mano en el hombro y la dijo "amor, de la cena nos ocupamos nosotros". Se levantó del sillón seguido de Neal y de Liam, que hacía todo lo que su padre hacía. "Tú relájate y disfruta del programa" la gritó desde la cocina. Emma, sentada al lado de su hijo mayor, oía como su marido, su hermano y su hijo utilizaban las cacerolas, las sartenes y los cubiertos, y de vez en cuando Killian regañaba a alguno de los chicos. Henry y ella se miraban e intentaban reprimir una sonrisa.

Casi media hora después, Killian gritó desde la cocina "Swan, ¿podrías venir un momento?" Emma sabía que se trataba de algo malo. Llegó a la cocina y se quedó paralizada por lo que vio. Las sartenes estaban amontonadas en la pila. Los platos sucios hacían varias torres y los cubiertos encima de ellos. Manchas de comida cubrían la encimera. Además, su hermano y su hijo tenían las manos manchadas de lo que parecía ser nata para cocinar, y su marido la camisa llena de manchas que no podía reconocer. Había trozos de comida por el suelo y por la encimera. Henry llegó por detrás de su madre con la cámara en la mano y sacó una foto que pilló de imprevisto a Killian.

"Como se te ocurra difundir esa foto, muchacho, te las verás con un verdadero pirata" le advirtió Killian señalándole con el dedo.

"Pero, ¿se puede saber que leches estabais intentando preparar?" preguntó Emma, rodeando la cocina sin atreverse a acercarse a los chicos.

"Una quiche" respondió Killian, "tú madre me dio la receta y quería intentar prepararla para darte una sorpresa" dijo.

"¿Una quiche?" preguntó Emma atónita, "mira, sabes qué" dijo, "iré a la Abuelita a por la cena. Tú recoge todo esto y limpia a tu hijo y a mi hermano" cogió las llaves de casa de sus padres, se puso la chupa de cuero y antes de salir del apartamento le dijo a su hijo, "ayúdales".

Quince minutos más tarde, Emma volvió al apartamento con dos bolsas de comida. La cocina estaba reluciente, y Killian estaba intentando quitar las manchas de comida de su camisa con ayuda de Henry. Pusieron la mesa y los cinco cenaron sus respectivos sándwiches. Después de cenar, recogieron todo y Emma obligó a su hermano a ducharse. Cuando terminó, Henry le contó un cuento para que se quedase dormido. Lo malo es que Liam también. Mary Margaret y David llegaron pasadas las once. Le dieron las gracias a su hija y a su yerno y ellos, Henry y Liam volvieron a casa.

Al día siguiente, Henry llevó a imprimir la foto de la cocina, la pusieron en el álbum y Killian le dijo a su hijastro "esta me la pagarás muchacho".

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. No dudéis en dejar comentarios.**


	21. ¡ATENCIÓN!

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

 **Aviso importante:** ¡Hola a todos! Os escribo para comunicaros que, como me voy de vacaciones una cuantas semanas, no podré seguir escribiendo hasta dentro de un tiempo. Por eso, he publicado tantos capítulos en esta última hora, que espero que os hayan gustado. Cuando llegue, prometo seguir escribiendo porque las ideas las tengo. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. A sí, por favor, comentarme los capítulos. Es que no se si os gustan los capítulos u os aburren. Otra cosa, si tenéis algunas ideas para algún capítulo, contádmelo o por privado o por comentarios. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esto. ¡Nos vemos en unas semanas! Saludos a todos/as.


	22. Paseos por el puerto

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola a todas/os! ¿Se os ha hecho larga la espera? Lo siento de veras. Iba a haber subido antes, pero el viernes, que fue cuando llegué, no estaba como para ponerme con el ordenador. Luego, el sábado estuve en urgencias porque me puse muy enferma, y hasta hoy no me he recuperado del todo. Pero, sin más demora, aquí os dejo una nueva historia, aunque no sea demasiado larga... ¡Disfrutadla! Y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza.

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Paseos por el puerto

A pesar de ser febrero, era una tarde muy despajada de nubes en el cielo. Corría una suave brisa y la familia Jones paseaba por el puerto. Killian y Emma llevaban a Liam de la mano mientras Herny los contemplaba desde una distancia moderada. Killian les compró un par de polos a sus hijos mientras él y Emma se sentaban en un banco a descansar. La semana había sido muy larga para ambos. Los enanitos habían vuelto a pelearse con Maléfica por unas cuevas del bosque, y Emma y su padre, siendo los sheriffs, habían tenido que arreglarlo con la ayuda de Regina, Killian y otros.

Una vez que Liam y Henry se terminaron sus polos, reanudaron la caminata. Killian cogió a su hijo en brazos mientras Henry caminaba del brazo con su madre. Paseando por el puerto y con la puesta de sol de fondo, Emma le dijo a su hijo que sacase la cámara de fotos. Henry hizo lo que su madre le dijo y la dio la cámara. Emma enfocó hacia donde su marido y su hijo pequeño caminaban y sacó la foto. En ella, Killian, que llevaba a Liam en sus hombros, caminaban hacia el final del puerto con los barcos pequeros de fondo y el cielo color naranja por la puesta del sol.

Llegaron a casa más tarde de las nueve, cenaron lo que habían cogido en la Abuelita y Henry se ofreció para acostar a su hermano. Al día siguiente, Henry llevó la foto para imprimirla y se la dio a su madre para que la guardase en el álbum. Cuando lo hizo, se la enseñó a su marido y se convirtió en una de las fotos preferidas de Killian.

 **Comentarios, please.**


	23. Tardes en la Abuelita

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Tardes en la Abuelita

Desde que Emma había llegado a Storybrooke, desayunar, comer o cenar en la Abuelita se había convertido en una tradición diaria. Y ella lo disfrutaba mucho, sobretodo cuando estaba en familia.

"¿Estáis listos?" preguntó Emma a su marido y a su hijo, que bajaban por las escaleras. Era domingo por la tarde y, como prácticamente todos los días, habían quedado con su familia para cenar en la Abuelita. Killian asintió como respuesta y Liam también. Tenía catorce meses, y el Dr. Whale les había dicho que a partir de esa edad los niños empiezan a imitar los actos y palabras de los que tienen alrededor, por eso tenían que tener cuidado de lo que hacían o decían delante del pequeño.

Llegaron a la Abuelita diez minutos después, y para su sorpresa, ni los príncipes ni Regina habían llegado todavía. Se sentaron en la mesa que Ruby les había preparado y fueron pidiendo las bebidas. Cuando Ruby se las sirvió, Regina, Zelena, Robin y Henry entraban por la puerta. Se saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa con ellos.

"¿No han llegado todavía los abuelos, mamá?" preguntó Henry a Emma. Ella negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Que raro que los príncipes sean tan impuntuales" dijo Zelena levantando las cejas, antes de beber un poco que su cerveza.

A la media hora, Mary Margaret y David entraron en el local tirando de David. El pequeño (no tan pequeño) tenía la cara roja y el ceño fruncido.

"Sentimos el retraso" se disculpó David quitándose la chaqueta.

"Si" dijo su mujer, "alguien se ha negado a ducharse antes de venir y se ha quedado castigado sin postre" dijo, mirando a su hijo menor, que se había sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y de morros, provocando risa en Killian y Henry.

Los príncipes se sentaron en las sillas libres y le pidieron su cena a Ruby. Una vez que la comida llegó a la mesa, todos empezaron a comer alegremente, riéndose y charlando. Henry sacó su cámara y comenzó a hacer fotos a su familia. La que más le gustó fue una en la que su abuelo y su padrastro salían brindando con una jarras de cerveza. Les hizo una a su hermano y a su prima mientras cada uno le daba una patata frita al otro. También le hizo una a su tío, enfadado, para que sus abuelos la tuviesen de recuerdo.

Durante el postre, la abuelita les había preparado una tarta de manzana, la favorita de Regina. Henry se sentó entre sus madres a comerla, y su abuelo aprovechó para sacarles una foto mientras los tres se reían de un chiste que había contado Regina. La noche continuó tranquila. En un momento determinado, Emma miró a su alrededor, a su familia, y no pudo estar más orgullosa de lo que veía. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, que la atrajo más hacia él, mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia que estaba contando su padre.

Pasadas las diez y media, poco a poco fueron recogiendo y se fueron yendo a casa. Emma acostó a Liam en su cuna y se dirigió a su habitación, donde su marido la esperaba ya en la cama. Se puso el pijama y se acurrucó a su lado, dando un largo suspiro de satisfacción por la vida que había conseguido construir.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Los comentarios son lo mejor para saberlo.**


	24. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Hogar, dulce hogar

Regina entraba por la puerta de su mansión a las ocho de la tarde, como todos los días. En cuanto entró en salón, se quitó los tacones de aguja que llevaba, se desplomó en el sillón y suspiró, aliviada porque era viernes y mañana no tenía que trabajar. Se sirvió una copa de whisky y subió a la segunda planta, saludó a Henry, que estaba en su habitación leyendo, y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí, se quitó el vestido negro que llevaba y lo echó en la cama, se metió al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha caliente.

Cuando salió, se puso su pijama y bajó a la cocina. Como no la apetecía hacer gran cosa para la cena, calentó un poco de pollo que había sobrado el día anterior y lo sirvió en dos platos. Puso los cubiertos y los vasos en la isla de la cocina y volvió a subir a la segunda planta. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Con sigilo, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, y lo que se encontró la hizo sonreír.

Henry estaba tumbado en su cama, dormido, con el libro que estaba leyendo en su pecho y la boca entreabierta. Regina abrió la puerta por completo y entró en la habitación de su hijo. Se acercó a él y leyó el título en la portada del libro. _El gran Gatsby_. Fue a su escritorio, cogió la cámara de Henry y le sacó una foto. _A Emma le va a encantar_ , pensó ella. Dejó la cámara en su sitio, luego, puso el marcapáginas en la página por la que se había quedado y dejó el libro en su mesilla de noche. Por último y con sumo cuidado, le arropó con su manta de Star Wars y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Apagó la luz de su mesilla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Sabía que Henry estaba agotado. Había estado toda la semana haciendo un trabajo muy importante que le subiría la nota (más aún) en Literatura, y se había dedicado a investigar profundamente todos los días y, para su disgusto, apenas había dormido en toda la semana.

Bajó a la cocina, guardo el trozo de pollo de Henry otra vez en la nevera y se sentó en una banqueta a comerse su trozo. La casa estaba en un silencio completo, algo que la gustaba y que a la vez la agobiaba. Recordaba cuando Henry era un niño y no paraba de hacer ruido, cómo la agobiaba. Luego creció y ese ruido desapareció, y ahora lo echaba de menos. Eso la hizo pensar directamente en Robin, en cómo hubiera sido su vida si Hades no le hubiera matado. Podrían haberse casado y haber formado una familia. Ahora podrían tener hijos correteando por esa enorme casa. Pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza rápidamente. Después de su muerte se prometió no volver a enamorarse nunca más. Ahora, solo podía disfrutar del amor que la daba su familia.

Cuando terminó su cena, lavó el plato y los cubiertos, se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y sacó un bote de helado del congelador. Se lo subió a su habitación y allí se lo comió mientras veía una película en la televisión. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por la luz que entraba a través de sus cortinas, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a su hijo delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, que le dijo seriamente, "mamá, tenemos que hablar sobre sacarme fotos mientras estoy durmiendo". Regina le sonrió como respuesta y estiró los brazos.

 **Bueno, otro capítulo más. Esta vez, he decidido darle una perspectiva diferente, siendo Regina la protagonista del capítulo. Comentarios, por favor.**


	25. Bigotes de nata

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Bigotes de nata

Emma tenía que admitir que los domingos eran su día favorito de la semana. Era el único día que podía quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo y no preocuparse por nada, ni desayunos, ni comidas, ni cenas, ni amenazas de villanos.

El primer domingo de mayo, Emma se despertó por los rayos de sol que entraban a través de las cortinas. Se estiró con gusto y palpó el otro lado de la cama, donde su apuesto marido solía dormir, que estaba vacío y frío por la falta de calor humano. Bostezó y miró el reloj de su mesilla. Las 9:15 de la mañana. Se quitó las finas sábanas que la cubrían las piernas y se dirigió al baño. Allí se aseó, y después bajó al primer piso.

En la cocina, se encontró a su marido y sus hijos preparando el desayuno. Fruta variada, zumo de naranja, bacon con huevos revueltos, tortillas con miel y lo que más la gustaba, chocolate caliente con nata y canela.

"Mmm" dijo Emma acercándose a su hijo menor, que estaba sentado en su trono, y dándole un beso en la cabeza, "que buena pinta tiene todo" dijo, cogiendo un trozo de bacon y comiéndoselo.

"Buenos días amor" dijo Killian acercándose a su mujer y dándola un suave beso en la cabeza, "lo hemos preparado todo para que lo disfrutes" dijo, sentándose en la mesa.

"Si" coincidió Henry, "disfrútalo, porque a Killian se le han quemado algunos trozos de bacon y se ha puesto nervioso" dijo, con una risita al final, "ha sido digno de ver".

Killian miró a su hijastro con los ojos entrecerrados pero riéndose también. "Que conste que ha sido porque estaba vigilando a tu hermano pequeño y ha habido un momento en el que me he despistado" dijo Killian, comiéndose sus huevos revueltos.

Emma observaba a su chicos mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno. Tenía que admitir que, por mucho que salir a derrotar villanos la gustase, quedarse en casa disfrutando de la compañía de su familia la gustaba muchísimo más.

Casi cuando terminaban de desayunar, Emma se dio cuenta de que tanto su marido como su hijo tenían un bigote de nata debido al chocolate que se estaban tomando. Soltó una risita y ambos la miraron entrañados.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?" preguntó Henry.

Emma, sin poder parar de reírse, les señaló el bigote. Killian y Henry se miraron y lo comprendieron. Cuando se lo iban a limpiar, Emma les paró y les dijo, "esperad, voy a haceros una foto". Subió a la habitación de su hijo y cogió su cámara. Bajó de nuevo a la primera planta y les hizo una foto. Salían ambos con el bigote de nata y brindando con la taza.

"Sabes Swan, no me gusta que me hagan fotos en las que aparezco haciendo el ridículo" dijo Killian, limpiándose la nata.

Emma le sacó la lengua como respuesta y dijo, "Henry, cuando saques en papel las fotos, me pasas esta, ¿vale?". Henry asintió como respuesta.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, recogieron todo y se fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad...

 **¿Os ha gustado? Comentarios, por favor.**


	26. Verano

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Verano

Desde hacía años, en Storybrooke el mes de agosto siempre era el más caluroso de todos. La mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, sobre todo Leroy/Gruñón, le echaban la culpa al calentamiento global. Por eso, durante todo el mes, la gente pasaba los días en la playa, intentando refrescarse.

Uno de los findes de semana, la familia Charming-Jones-Mills había decidido pasar un día entero en la playa. Llevaron sombrillas de sobra para que no faltase la sombra, neveras repletas de comida, juguetes para construir castillos de arena, gafas de buceo, etc. Emma había tenido que sacar a Killian a la fuerza de casa, y obligarle a ponerse un bañador. "A veces el bebé de la familia pareces tú" le había dicho.

Llegaron a la playa sobre las diez de la mañana. Se acomodaron en un hueco y montaron el chiringuito. David fue el primero en meterse en el mar junto con su hijo y su nieto mayor. Las mujeres (Mary Margaret, Regina, Emma y Zelena) se quedaron tomando el sol, y Robin y Liam obligaron a Killian a jugar con ellos en la arena.

"Por lo menos aquí sopla un poco de viento" dijo Mary Margaret colocándose las gafas de sol.

"No aguanto este calor" dijo Zelena, "me supera" dijo, haciéndose una coleta.

"Por lo menos podemos disfrutar del mar, aunque solo sea un mes al año" dijo Emma.

"Y lo mejor es que así los niños están entretenidos un rato" dijo Mary Margaret.

"¿Con niños también añades a tu marido y a Killian?" preguntó Regina mientras ojeaba una revista.

Mary Margaret asintió sin mirarla.

"Me extraña que el pirata haya accedido tan fácilmente a pasar el día en la playa" dijo Regina mirando a Emma, "¿cómo lo has hecho?" preguntó.

"Tengo mis métodos" respondió Emma sonriendo.

Mary Margaret levantó la mano y dijo, "por mi no hace falta que lo expliques".

Emma se rió ante el comentario de su madre y se levantó de la toalla. "Voy a darme un baño" dijo, "¿alguien viene?"

Las tres mujeres negaron con la cabeza y Emma se fue directa hacia donde su marido y su hijo jugaban. Su marido, a cuatro patas, cavaba un enorme agujero en la arena. "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos.

Killian miró hacia arriba y la dijo, "intentamos hacer un fuerte".

"Vaya" dijo Emma sorprendida. "¿Te apetece darte un baño?" le preguntó.

"No Swan" dijo Killian, "no me gusta la sal del mar".

"Tampoco te gusta la arena y ahora mismo está por todo tu cuerpo" dijo ella.

"Tienes razón" dijo, "pero estoy así por estos dos renacuajos de aquí" dijo, señalando con la pala a Robin y a su hijo.

"Porfi papi" dijo Liam con voz de bebé, "baño".

Killian miró a su mujer y después a su hijo. No podía negarle una petición a ninguno de los dos, las personas más importantes de su vida. Se puso de pie a regañadientes y dijo, "voy a dejar el garfio en la bolsa". Liam empezó a saltar de alegría y Emma lo cogió en brazos. Cuando volvió, Liam se lanzó a sus brazos, y Killian lo cogió al vuelo. Los tres, poco a poco, se metieron en el mar.

Emma observaba a su marido y a su hijo. A pesar de ser de la misma sangre, eran completamente diferentes. A Liam le encantaba todo los relacionado con la playa y el mar. Le encantaban las olas y nadar por ellas (aunque todavía no sabía nadar). En cambio, a su padre lo único que el gustaba de aquello era coger su preciado barco y navegar cualquier agua salado con él.

Los tres llegaron al lugar donde David, Henry y Neal estaban. Henry cogió a su hermano pequeño en brazos y se alegó un poco de donde los adultos conversaban. No se sabe ni cómo ni cuando, el tema de las aguadillas llegó a la conversación que los tres tenían.

"Osea" dijo David, "que no sabes lo que es una aguadilla" confirmó, dirigiéndose a su yerno.

"Pues no" dijo, "¿es una especie de juego marino?" preguntó, mirando a su mujer y a su suegro.

Emma negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre, "papá..." le advirtió.

"¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es?" preguntó David muy convencido.

"Bueno..." dijo Killian.

David cogió la cabeza de Killian por la parte de arriba y le hundió en el mar durante unos segundos. Emma directamente miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido. Cuando David sacó a Killian del agua, este cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas, se frotó la cara con la mano para quitarse el agua y dijo, "no me gusta nada este juego, amigo".

David no podía parar de reírse, y Emma, a la que en el fondo la había hecho un poco de gracia aunque no iba a demostrarlo, se acercó a su marido y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Para que luego te sigas fiando de él" le dijo al oído.

Killian, bastante molestó, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Emma le siguió y, antes de llegar a las sombrillas, le cogió de la mano y le dio un beso en los labios. Ambos se dirigieron a las sombrillas de la mano, se sentaron en una toalla y contemplaron cómo Henry jugaba con su tío y su hermano mientras David nadaba.

"Menudo pirata estás echo si te dejas ahogar por un príncipe" comentó Zelena mientras le hacía una trenza a su hija.

Killian la hecho su mejor mirada de odio y Regina la dijo "Zelena..." advirtiéndola.

Llegó la hora de comer y toda la familia se sentó para degustar los deliciosos sándwiches de la Abuelita que esa misma mañana habían encargado. Robin estaba sentada entre las piernas de su madre. Mary Margaret y David apoyados el uno en el otro. Neal sentado entre Regina y Henry, y Emma con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su marido con Liam a su lado.

Después de la cena, Liam se echó una sienta mientras los adultos jugaban una partida de cartas/dados, y Neal y Robin dibujaban.

"No es justo" se quejó Zelena, "el pirata tiene más experiencia en este tipo de juegos que todos nosotros". Killian, sonriendo, recogió la apuesta, que consistía en patatas fritas y ganchitos.

"Zelena, no tengas envidia" dijo Mary Margaret. "Hay que saber perder".

Zelena rodó los ojos en forma de respuesta. Killian compartió su premio con su hijastro, que era el único que sabía su truco. Los dados estaban trucados.

"No voy a seguir jugando para que el pirata siga ganando" dijo Zelena, "voy a darme un baño con mi hija". Se levanto y con Robin de la mano, se dirigió al mar.

"Creo que yo también me voy a dar un baño" dijo Mary Margaret, "¿me acompañáis?" les preguntó a su marido y a su hijo. Ambos asintieron como respuesta.

Bajo la sombra de las sombrillas se quedaron Henry, Regina, Emma, Killian y un recién despertado Liam, que se restregaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas. Después de un rato de estar observando a sus abuelos y a su tío, a Liam le entró el antojo de volver a bañarse.

"Baño" dijo señalando al mar y mirando a su madre, que lo tenía entre las piernas.

"Cariño, ahora no me apetece" dijo Emma cariñosamente acariciándole el oscuro pelo, "dentro de un ratito".

Liam frunció el ceño indignado. Regina lo miró y sonrió. A veces le recordaba a Henry. Cuando no conseguía algo, siempre fruncía el ceño. Y ella no podía resistirse a darle lo que quería. Por eso, se puso de pie y dijo "ven Liam, yo me baño contigo". Liam sonrió a su madrina/'tía', y cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el agua.

Henry aprovechó la situación y sacó su cámara. Enfocó donde su madre y Liam se salpicaban agua a modo de juego, y sacó la foto. Emma, que lo había visto, le guiñó el ojo, y él supo de inmediato lo que significaba. Al día siguiente le pasaría una copia de aquella foto.

Cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, la familia recogió todas las cosas que habían llevado y se dirigieron a sus respectivos coches. Cuando cada uno llegó a su casa, no fue difícil acostar a los pequeños y que habían acabado destrozados. Y los adultos también. Ninguno se había quedado tan dormido como aquél día...

 **Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir. He empezado de nuevo las clases y estoy muy ocupada. Intentaré subir más a menudo. Por favor, comentarios. Gracias.**


	27. Empapada

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Empapada

"Liam, por enésima vez, métete en la ducha ahora mismo" dijo Emma enfadada mientras perseguía a su hijo desnudo por la casa.

A Liam, con casi dos años de edad, se le daba muy bien escabullirse de sus padres cuando le obligaban a hacer algo que él no quería. Las duchas no le disgustaban, pero meterle en el baño era algo muy complicado. El 'pilla pilla por la casa en pelotas' era un juego que a él le entusiasmaba, pero a sus padres no. Killian había ido de pesca con Henry aquella tarde y llegarían en menos de una hora, y Emma todavía tenía que bañar a su hijo pequeño y preparar la cena.

Cuando por fin le agarró de uno de sus regordetes brazos, lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó al baño, mientras el pequeño diablillo se reía a carcajadas. Emma no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se encerraron en el baño, literalmente (no quería que se volviese a escapar), y lo metió en la bañera llena de agua.

Le enjabonó todo el cuerpo y le hizo una cresta en su oscuro pelo mientras él jugaba con el jabón que caía en el agua. Cuando iba a aclararle el cuerpo y el pelo, a Liam no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a salpicar de alegría cuando cogió el pulpo que Regina le había regalado un par de semanas antes y que encantaba.

"¡Liam!" gritó Emma cuando el niño la salpicó en la camiseta y los pantalones, "¡no, para!", pero el pequeño decidió ignorar a su madre. Emma soltó la alcachofa de la ducha para secarse con la toalla. Liam la cogió y apuntó a su madre. Emma, que en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había sido un error enorme, corrió a quitarle la alcachofa a su hijo, que no podía parar de reír, pero era demasiado tarde.

Después de secarle y ponerle el pijama, salieron del baño para encontrarse cara a cara con Killian y Henry, que subían por las escaleras riéndose. Cuando vieron a Emma empapada de pies a cabeza con un sonriente Liam en brazos, este se echó a los brazos de su padre en cuanto lo vio, mientras Killian y Henry miraban a Emma entre serios y a punto de echarse a reír.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Killian, mirando de reojo a Henry.

Emma no contestó. Rodó los ojos como respuesta y se metió en su habitación. En el momento en el que cerró la puerta, Henry y Killina comenzaron a reírse mientras Liam aplaudía.

"Os estoy oyendo" dijo Emma al otro lado de la puerta.

"Lo siento mamá" dijo Henry, "Liam y yo vamos a ir haciendo la cena". Cogió a su hermano en brazos y bajó a la primera planta.

Killian entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó en el sillón. "¿Qué a pasado?" le preguntó a su mujer, que estaba en el baño cambiándose.

"Lo de siempre, añadiendo que hoy a cogido la alcachofa y ha decidido jugar con ella" respondió saliendo del baño tan solo en su ropa interior.

"Bueno, a merecido la pena por las vistas" dijo Killian, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada. Se acercó a ella mientras se ponía la camiseta de ACDC que se ponía para dormir cuando estaba embarazada de Liam, y la rodeó la cintura con su mano para atraerla a él. La besó el cuello con cariño mientras ella le permitía un mejor acceso.

"Killian, sabes que me encanta esto, pero tenemos dos niños en la planta baja haciendo la cena, y no quiero que nos incendien la casa" dijo Emma rodeando el cuello de su marido con sus brazos, "te prometo que cuando se acuesten, vas a poder darme todos los cariños que quieras" le dijo sonriendo.

La besó en los labios y asintió. Él también se puso algo más cómodo y bajaron a ayudar a Henry con la cena.

Cenaron sobras del pollo que había quedado del día anterior con puré de patatas. Esa noche, Liam se durmió antes de lo que acostumbraba. _Ha merecido la pena la carrera detrás de él_ , pensó Emma, _lo ha dejado agotado_. Henry esa noche también se acostó pronto. Algo que permitió que Emma y Killian disfrutasen de una noche para ellos, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía tiempo.

 **¡Hola! Aquí subo otro. Comentarios, por favor.**


	28. El pirata más temido de Storybrooke

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

El pirata más temido de Storybrooke

El primer domingo de cada mes, la familia Charming quedaba para hacer una barbacoa en casa de Emma y Killian. A la una, el timbre sonó, y Henry, que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele, ni se inmutó. El timbre volvió a sonar, y nada. Emma bajó las escaleras y, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, le dijo con tono irónico a su hijo, "no hace falta que abras, eh".

Abrió y saludó a sus padres y a su hermanito. "Pensábamos que no estabais" dijo su madre dejando un bol de puré de patatas en la mesa de la cocina.

"No, debe ser la adolescencia, que te corta la circulación de las piernas" dijo echándole una mirada a su hijo, que ni se inmutó.

"¿Y Killian?" preguntó David.

"Fuera, preparando la barbacoa con Liam" respondió Emma, señalando el jardín con la cabeza.

"Vamos a ayudarles Neal" dijo su padre, frotándole el pelo a su hijo menor.

"¿Tú no sales a ayudar, Henry?" preguntó Blanca a su nieto.

Este se levantó del sofá y dijo "paso" antes de subir a su habitación.

"Si no ayudas a poner la mesa no comes, ya lo sabes" le recordó su madre a gritos. "La adolescencia, ese gran misterio que nos saca a los padres de quicio" le dijo a su madre, que la sonrió mientras la ayudaba a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa.

"Por cierto, le he traído una cosa a Liam para que se la pruebe" dijo Blanca, sacando un disfraz de pirata de la bolsa.

"!Guau!" dijo Emma, "¿ese no es el disfraz que Killian le trajo a Neal hace unos años de Boston?" preguntó, cogiendo el disfraz y examinándolo. Su madre asintió sonriendo como respuesta. "Voy a traerlo para que se lo pruebe". Dejó el disfraz en una silla, y salió al jardín en busca de su hijo. Cuando entraron, Blanca cogió a Liam en brazos y se lo subió a su habitación para ponerle el disfraz.

Emma salió al jardín con unas latas de cerveza para ayudar a sus chicos a preparar la comida. "¿Dónde está tu madre, amor?" la preguntó Killian.

"Ha subido a la habitación con Liam para probarle algo" dijo sonriendo mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con su padre. Unos minutos más tarde, Blanca bajaba por las escaleras del jardín con su nieto disfrazado de pirata de la mano. Emma y David no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquella escena, mientras Killian sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Liam, haz eso que te he dicho" dijo Blanca.

"Argh" dijo Liam sacudiendo la mano que había sido sustituida por un garfio de juguete, "soy el capitán Jones".

Los adultos empezaron a reírse por su casi 'perfecta' imitación de su padre. Killian dejó la cerveza que se esta tomando y cogió a su hijo en brazos. "Eres el pirata más aterrador con el que jamás me he topado" le dijo. Liam sonrió y abrazó a su padre con sus pequeños bracitos.

"Soy como tú papi" le dijo, y le dio en beso en el moflete. Emma llegó con la cámara de fotos de Henry y sacó una foto de su marido con su hijo en brazos.

Killian le dejó en el suelo, y Liam y Neal se fueron a jugar a la pelota mientras los adultos terminaban de preparar la carne y charlaban alegremente.

"¿Va a venir tu hermano a comer, Killian?" preguntó David mientras entraban en la casa con una fuente llena de filetes y costillas de cerdo.

"No" respondió Killian, "me dijo que iba a estar todo el día en el Nautilus, reparando unas averías o algo así" dijo, sentándose en su silla. "Pero me dijo que la próxima barbacoa no faltaría" dijo con una sonrisa triste. David sabía que cada vez que su yerno le ofrecía ir a comer con su familia, le daba largas. Y sabía que era porque se sentía fuera de lugar en las reuniones familiares. Lo había notado cada vez que coincidían en la Abuelita.

La comida terminó de la misma forma que había empezado, con risas e historias. Después del postre, Emma acostó a Liam en su cuna y volvió a bajar para la última copa. La familia estuvo relajada hasta que Emma y David recibieron una llamada por parte de Leroy diciendo que les habían vuelto a robar los picos y que necesitaban su ayuda para recuperarlos. Padre e hija se pusieron en marcha mientras Killian y Blanca limpiaban el desorden de la comida.

Esa tarde, Killian acompañó a Henry a casa de Regina, y cuando volvió a casa, le preparó a su Emma su plato favorito, sandwich de queso, para cenar. Y Emma se encargó de agradecérselo más tarde.

 **¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado? Comentarios, please.**


	29. Paseo con los abuelos

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Paseo con los abuelos

"Gracias de nuevo por llevaros a Liam y a Henry al parque hoy" le dijo Emma a su madre mientras le ponía el abrigo a su hijo pequeño. Los Charming la habían propuesto a Emma cuidar de sus nietos toda la tarde mientras ella, Killian y Regina resolvían un pequeño problema en los muelles. A David al principio le había costado dejar que resolviesen el problema sin él, pero su mujer tenía sus propios métodos para convencerle.

"Sin problema" dijo Blanca, "además, nos encanta pasar tiempo con este guapísimo piratilla". Madre e hija se dieron un beso y Blanca salió de la casa con el pequeño Liam de la mano. Fuera, David, Henry y Neal les esperaban, listos para ir al parque.

Fue un paseo bastante tranquilo. Apenas corría el viento, y el sol de la tarde hacía que el frío no se notase tanto. Los tres chicos iban más adelantados, mientras Blanca iba cogida del brazo de su marido, observando a su hijo y sus nietos.

"¿No te encanta nuestra familia, David?" le preguntó a su marido suspirando.

"Por supuesto", respondió él sonriendo, "después de pelear contra villanos y veintiocho años separados, poder pasear por el parque con nuestro hijo y nuestros nietos es lo más gratificante, ¿verdad?" Blanca asintió y dijo, "estoy de acuerdo".

Llegaron al parque, donde Neal y Liam jugaron durante una hora entera en los columpios, mientras Henry y sus abuelos, sentados en un banco, hablaban entretenidamente. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Blanca y David se dirigieron con sus chicos a casa de su hija para dejar a sus nietos. Snow y David iban de la mano con su nieto Liam, mientras Henry y Neal charlaban animadamente detrás de ellos. En un momento, Henry sacó su cámara de la mochila y sacó una foto de sus abuelos mientras columpiaban a Liam.

Llegaron a casa justo a la hora de la cena, y Emma ofreció a sus padres quedarse, aceptando ellos con gusto. Henry les enseñó la foto que había hecho, prometiéndoles que les daría una copia cuando la sacase a papel. Ahora la foto la tienen en un marco en su mesilla de noche.

 **Ya se que es bastante más corto de lo normal, pero aun así creo que es lo suficientemente tierno. Espero que os haya gustado y, por favor, dejar comentarios.**


	30. Ecografía II

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Ecografía II

Emma estaba sentada en la taza del inodoro mirando la prueba de embarazo. _Positiva_ , pensó, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Oía a Killian y Liam jugando en la planta baja. _Otro bebé_ , pensó. Tiró la prueba en la papelera del baño escondida entre todos los papeles para que su marido no la viese. Quería darle una sorpresa, y quería hacerlo esta noche.

Bajó las escaleras y allí se encontró a su marido y a su hijo riendo por algo que había dicho Killian. Estaban sentados en el suelo con varios folios alrededor, todos con dibujos de algo relacionado con el mar y los piratas. Ambos se giraron cuando oyeron a Emma acercarse, y Liam se levantó con un dibujo de ellos tres en el Jolly Roger. Estaba claro que el barco había sido dibujado por Killian, porque aquello no era obra de un niño. Además, Killian era un gran dibujante, y estaba claro que su hijo había heredado sus dotes de artista.

"Para ti mami" dijo Liam entregándola el dibujo. Emma lo cogió y se sentó en el suelo con Liam en el regazo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído "me encanta mi pequeño artista". Los tres estuvieron toda la tarde dibujando hasta la hora de cenar. Cuando acostaron a Liam, Emma y Killian se prepararon para meterse en la cama. Mientras Killian se ponía el pijama, Emma salió del baño con la prueba en la mano.

"Mañana me levantaré un poco más pronto para echarle un ojo al Jolly Roger antes de llevar a Liam a la guardería..." comentó Killian antes de darse cuenta de que su mujer sostenía algo entre las manos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, "¿qué es amor?" preguntó. Emma se sentó a su lado y le mostró la prueba. Killian dudó unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que era.

"¿Estás...?" comenzó a preguntar. No necesitó respuesta directa gracias a la sonrisa de su mujer. La cogió en brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Luego, comenzó a reírse como un loco. Emma tuvo que chistarle para que bajara la voz porque podía despertar a Liam. "Otro bebé" dijo susurrando, "vamos a tener otro bebé. Dios, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo" dijo mientras tumbaba a Emma en la cama...

Un mes y medio después, una vez que toda su familia lo supo, asistieron a la primera cita con el Dr. Whale. Esta vez ambos estaban más relajados. El Dr. Whale les hizo pasar, les saludó como a viejos amigos y les pidió que se sentaran. Comenzó haciéndoles las típicas preguntas que Emma contestó sin problemas. Apenas tenía nauseas y los antojos no habían comenzado todavía. Se tumbó en la camilla y Whale la aplicó el gel frío en la zona del útero. En la pantalla del ultrasonido apareció un pequeño bulto que ambos padres se quedaron contemplando con la boca abierta, a pesar de no ser su primera vez.

"Es pronto todavía para saber el sexo" dijo Whale, "pero puedo deciros que no detecto ningún problema en ningún órgano". Limpió el gel de la tripa de Emma y dijo "la próxima cita será dentro de dos meses, pero si detectas cualquier problema, no dudes en venir a verme" la dijo mientras la entregaba una foto de la ecografía. "Y aunque ya sé que no es tu primer embarazo, aquí tienes una lista de lo que es recomendable consumir o no" dijo, mientras entregaba a Emma y Killian una lista plastificada.

"Genial, nueve meses sin café" suspiró Emma mientras miraba la lista.

"Tranquila amor, buscaremos una solución" dijo Killian cogiéndola de los hombros, "gracias Dr. Whale" se despidió del hombre mientras salían por la puerta.

Llegaron a casa y un ansioso Henry con un aburrido Liam en brazos les recibió. "¿Y?" preguntó, "¿tendremos un hermano o una hermana?"

"Aun es pronto para saberlo muchacho" respondió Killian cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

"¿A ti que te apetece Liam, un hermanito o una hermanita?" le preguntó Emma sonriendo a su hijo pequeño.

Con el ceño fruncido, Liam contestó "nada", saltó de los brazos de su padre y se fue hacia sus juguetes del salón. Killian y Emma se quedaron boquiabiertos. "Lleva así desde que os habéis ido" dijo Henry, "he intentado convencerle de que tener un hermano para jugar es algo que le encantará, pero no hay manera de que cambie de opinión". Killian y Emma se miraron y luego miraron a su hijo, que jugaba en el salón y decía "estos juguetes son míos y de nadie más".

Esa tarde, Emma acompañó a su hijo mayor a casa de Regina. Allí, le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado con Liam y esta le recomendó que lo llevase con Hopper. "Quizás no sea el mejor psicólogo del mundo, pero es el único que tenemos en el pueblo" la había dicho. Emma se lo comentaría a Killian. La ayuda de un experto es siempre lo mejor.

Esa noche, antes de meterse en la cama, Killian sacó el álbum de la mesita y colocó la ecografía en la siguiente página, donde dos meses después escribirían abajo _Primera ecografía de David_. Emma se metió en la cama y Killian la abrazó por detrás. "Acabará amándolo tanto como nosotros lo amamos a él" la susurró en el oído antes de que se durmiese.

 **Lo primero de todo, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Lo segundo, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Lo tercero, please, comentarios.**


End file.
